


A Hunter's Lullaby

by FireChildSlytherin5



Series: Bobriel Mpreg [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Based on a Tumblr Post, Bobriel, Broken Families, Church Sex, Crack Pairings, Dysfunctional Family, Episode: s02e15 Tall Tales, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Episode: s06e04 Weekend at Bobby's, Episode: s07e08 Time for a Wedding, Episode: s07e10 Death's Door, Episode: s07e18 Party on Garth, Episode: s08e06 Southern Comfort, Family Bonding, Gabriel as Loki, Gen, Gods, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Paganism, Pictures, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Series, Season/Series 09 Spoilers, Series Spoilers, Spoilers, Trickster Gabriel, Uncle Castiel, angelic duties, demigod - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 40,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireChildSlytherin5/pseuds/FireChildSlytherin5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobriel Bobby/Gabriel Implied Mpreg. Bobby first meet the Trickster back in 1977 but didn't know it until he accompanied Sam & Dean years later. Now met again, he founds out he fathered a demigod from that night. Few years later the Trickster was killed by the Devil & Bobby later killed by Dick the Leviathan. Now Garth is now picking up the pieces where his father left off with the Winchesters & the Hunters Community. And later was given his mother's job to protect the prophet and doing this all at the same time to try meld back the pieces of a broken family.</p><p>Follow me in Twitter @Kert_Lynn</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One for Sorrow

**Not Beta Read.** In which this started as a mini story...turned into a novel. My second attempt into a mini story...which didn't end up as such. My first attempt was an eight chapter crossover story.

* * *

**A Hunter's Lullaby**

**-0-**

**Summary:**  Bobriel Bobby/Gabriel Implied Mpreg. Bobby first meet the Trickster back in 1977 but didn't know it until he accompanied Sam & Dean years later. Now met again, he founds out he fathered a demigod from that night. Few years later the Trickster was killed by the Devil & Bobby later killed by Dick the Leviathan. Now the Son is now picking up the pieces where his father left off with the Winchesters & the Hunters Community. And later was given his mother's job to protect the prophet and doing this all at the same time to try meld back the pieces of a broken family.

 

****  


**-0-**

**Chapter 1: One for Sorrow**   _  
_

_September 1977_

**-0-**

Bobby Singer sat alone on his desk with piles of books and papers around him. His ever growing Hunter's Journal was close by with an open bottle of beer beside it that he been sipping to keep himself awake all last night. He glanced at his computer in the back corner, a Commodore PET 2001  **(1)**  (that was the model's name) that was given to him a few weeks ago, he sneered at the thing thinking it looked more like a microwave with a smaller screen with extra buttons on it. It was ugly and useless in his opinion and doesn't understand what's so great about computers; books and paper are more reliable.

He went back on his research about demons that was written in Japanese as it was only a few days ago when a massacre happened in San Francisco California that the news are calling it as the Golden Dragon Massacre  **(2)** , about two gangs fighting that ended up with five deaths and eleven injured and none of the gang members was harmed. A few hunters in the area think it might be demons. The news are already eating it up with theories and arrests is already been issued. Bobby was called from a fellow Hunter named Joe Schreiber  **(3)**  asking him do him a favor and asked to look into it to compare it with omens and the like to see if it a normal human problem or if demons were behind it all. All day yesterday and night Bobby been up and he really didn't get anywhere in the research and end up thinking that demons for once wasn't behind it. Decided that he should finally get some sleep, he got up and made a call to one of the hunters that Schreiber called to deal with the problem and told them of what he found (or rather didn't find). He knew his advice is going to deaf ears half the time but its his job. Hanging up from not so happy hunter that Bobby already forgotten his name, he took off his hat and throw on his desk, closed his journal, finished his beer. Satisfied that his house was lock and protected from the supernatual, he went upstairs to his bed and cringed when his house phone started going off.

Bobby really didn't want anyone calling him in this early hour (he guess it was early, that might have explained why the hunter he just called was angry as California was two hours behind him) while he didn't have any sleep yet. He tried ignoring it as he continue climbing up the stairs, which the ringing did stop to his relief but it went off again just has he hit the pillow on his bed. Bobby swore under his breath. Its only when people call him without stopping it usually mean its urgent.

"Balls." he picked up his phone that he had on one of his night stands. "What do you want? Its better be good." He snapped.

A nervous voice was sounded on the other end. "Hello Bobby, sorry to call you this early. I hope I didn't wake you?" It was Pastor Jim Murphy, a hunter and a pastor all in one.

Bobby thought about telling the pastor the truth but thought better of it. "Nah its fine. What do you need?" It wasn't everyday Jim would call him as the man hardly ever hunts anymore and when something does happen near his church he deals with it like a pro and the man does have some form of a psychic ability so whatever Pastor Jim called him for, red flags is going off in Bobby's head.

"There is something going on in Blue Earth that I need assistance."

"Like what? A spirit?"

"Not a spirit. I have already checked and you would know I wouldn't call for help for a simple salt and burn."

"Tell me what been going on." Bobby then went under his bed, propping the phone in one ear as he grabbed a large note pad and pen that he kept just in case something like this happened when he is in his bedroom.

"Now that's just the thing. I don't know; it just weird things been happening here. At first I thought nothing of it as things been missing for a few days then reappearing in odd places like the milk carton being in the oven; someone taking the Saint Michael's spear from that statue at the church near mine and replacing it with a sign that read ' _I am a big bag of-_ ' well sorry for my swearing  _'dicks'_. All the gospel songs in all the churches including mine got replaced by Judas Priest and the Rolling Stones. All the Bibles is being replaced by other not so good books that looks like bibles on the outside. One even caught on fire when you opened it and another had alcoholic beverage stash into it! And just the other day one of the children opened one of the bibles and it had nude pictures in it! Some things are found broken. People getting into petty fights more then usual."

"It sounds like pranks done by teenagers not by the supernatural. And some bad cases of anger-management problems." Bobby never came across or heard about something like this in the almost three years he been hunting (and he knows he got a lot to learn about the Supernatural but still) since his wife's death in 1975. For the pass year or so he been having a lot of free time on his hands since he left the Marine Reserves as he been in since he was honorably discharged from the Marines in 1971 when he was radio operator in the Vietnam War and later a supply chief.  **(4)** Bobby was thankful for the military by teaching him the ropes and how to survive that came in very handy as a Hunter, now he can take what he learned and use it to help others.

"That is what I thought at first until things started escalating into unexplained deaths. Some deaths happened around here and its more then your avenge supernatural weird."

"Like what?" Bobby will admit to himself that he was curious of what would a long time Hunter that has more years under his belt call something weird.

"Have you looked into the paper recently?"

"I have been busy." It was the truth, he has been busy.

There was a shuffle on the other end of the phone like Pastor Jim was going through some papers, looking for something. "These are the span of newspaper clippings I kept in the pass month or so; "Teen Hairdresser Killed by Freak Accident: by Opening her Car Window", "Man Found Dead 10 Days Later by Suicide: by Chopping His own Head Off by Chainsaw", "Fire Hydrant Decapitated Man.", "Man Abducted and Found Alive Week Later: Update Man Found Dead" Bobby these things don't happen out of the blue and this close together in one area. What I learned from my time as a Hunter, there is no such thing as coincidence."

"That does sound a bit gruesome but I don't understand of what you are applying here. Do you think its witches?"

"It doesn't add up with the pranks along with the deaths but I wouldn't be surprised if the deaths that witches caused and the pranks are just stupid teenagers looking for attention. And if there is a coven around here I need help to get rid of them, one man verse a whole coven? I am not stupid Bobby."

Bobby sighed and glanced at the clock reading it as half by seven in the morning. Bobby is only two hours drive from Blue Earth, Minnesota of where Pastor Jim's church was. It wouldn't be hard to drive himself over there but he was too tired to drive and his books are here. "Let me make a call to get a hold of Rufus, I heard he is a day or two drive away from you, as he has more dealings with witches then I do. I will look into it to see if its witches or something else in play here that I will look into my books. I will call you as soon as I find something."

"Thanks Bobby. Let me know what you find. Good morning." Pastor Jim sighed in relief and hang up. Bobby finished his notes on the paper that Pastor Jim told him, shaking his head trying to get the tiredness from his eyes because he needs to call a hunter by the name of Demore who lives in Massachusetts who governs the hunters in the upper states over there. as its late morning in that area of the States, Bobby knew the older hunter wouldn't snap at him of waking him up. Bobby looked though his phone book and found the name and phone number. It wasn't long before a coarse voice was sounded on the other end.

"Morning Bobby." said the voice.

"Demore," Bobby greeted feeling a headache already forming. "Do you know the whereabouts of one of your hunters by the name Rufus Turner?"

"Oh the Johnnie Walker Whisky dude. Yeah I know where he is, well the last time he reported back to me that is. Give me a minute." There was silence before the older hunter came back on the line. "Three days ago Rufus Turner said he was in Illinois of reports of some vamps that might be in the area."

Bobby nodded happy that the guy he wanted to come with to help Pastor Jim was somewhat close by. "Thanks Demore." Bobby hang up before the hunter could say anything else. Bobby looked through the phone book again and ring up Rufus. Rufus is one of those hunters that updates himself with technology and Bobby knows he has some type of phone radio thing in his car. "Hey Rufus, you done with the vampires yet?" Bobby asked the hunter when he heard the other line was picked up.

"I ain't going to ask how the hell you know about the vamps I just killed. What do you want?" Rufus Turner asked surprised.

"Pastor Jim would like some help with some witch problem over in Blue Earth, Minnesota however he said that he might not be witches." Bobby told him what Pastor Jim told him and from his notes. Rufus was quiet but curious of what it might be.

"I'm with you, Bobby. I don't know what to make out of it. The only thing I could think it could be is witches or maybe some crossroad demons with some sick humor."

"It ain't demons, Pastor Jim would know and its not their style to make up pranks like this to get a deal through and as you know its Hellhounds that collects the deal. So far of what I know from Pastor Jim, no one yet got mauled by an animal. Besides many of these pranks are in churches and you know demons can't walk on consecrated ground."

Rufus sighed. "You are in luck, I got nothing else to do. I will head up there, it will take me about six to eight hours drive but tomorrow is Saturday. You know I ain't working on Saturdays."

Bobby already knew what the day of the week is, he doesn't need to be told by some idjit when Sabbath was and he needs sleep. "Just get there as soon as you can. There is already a few deaths that happened. I need my goddamn sleep and need to research this. Bye."

"Whatever." Bobby hang up the phone and redialed Pastor Jim's church phone letting him know that Rufus will be there sometime on Saturday or later that night and Pastor Jim told him it was okay by him because he has early morning breakfast with some church members that Saturday and on Sunday has three church services. He was free the rest of the week if it does taking longer.

At half by eight was when Bobby finally got his sleep.

**-0-**

Bobby woke up four hours later, he couldn't go back to sleep even though he was so goddamn tired so he got up, not bothered to get a clean set of clothes or take a shower as he grabbed his notebook and went back on his desk down stairs (of course putting his hat back on) and grabbed the closest book about witches as he made himself pot of coffee. It wasn't long before he gotten no where after the seventh book. He then went on the books about crossroad demons and the like and yet again gotten no where. He went back on his notes in deep thought. What supernatural creature kills their victims and does odd pranks at the same time?

Bobby went to the local library, as he looked up the newspapers clippings that Pastor Jim told him about and found others such articles that made red flags in Bobby's head as he trace a trail all over the country that span not months but years. Some victims came out alive and only a few people that didn't end up crazy turned their lives around but most was victims of silly pranks or killed by either a very gruesome, absurd or justified deaths. Bobby knew he was on to something as he went to the old librarian lady showing her his library card as he took some books home.

As he was looking through of his new books, he noticed that one of them had a little story that he remembered reading something similar. Wait just a minute... Bobby remembered he came across a page from one of his books that was written by a former Hunter turned mental patient that talked about how one of buddies met a creature that they couldn't kill and that hunt caused him to go to the mental hospital after being the sole survivor. The hunter called it a trickster not knowing what else to call it as the creature didn't give up its name and each person in the party said the creature looked different then what other said it looked like.

Bobby took a clean sheet of paper and wrote Trickster on the top with capital letters with a question mark and starting going through books on mythology and notice that without him realizing it in the pass three years of researching as a hunter, tricksters had been around for a long time, being the background of all supernatural creatures, events and mythology as either a being of divine or semi-divine creature, or a mortal as they came in all shapes, sizes and gender. Some, mostly mortals limit themselves in pranks, play crucial roles in creation, destruction and functioning of the universe. The most known Tricksters are Raven, Coyote, Loki and Hermes. Others listed are those that Bobby knew from childhood reading story books, comic books and cartoons such as Bugs Bunny.

Half the time tricksters in stories and myth are there to teach the hero a lesson that would result of helping or stopping the hero's quest. Other times the trickster was there as a messenger of sorts. The darker suspect of the tricksters in stories was about Satan from the Bible, Loki from Norse Mythology and few demons that are said to be tricksters on their own right. One account spoke about the Greek God Hermes guiding the newly dead souls safely to the Underworld. Weirdly enough most if not all Tricksters seem to have a sweet tooth as people in ancient times given Tricksters gifts and offerings of honey and other sweet foods.

Bobby hoped that most of these tricksters are just made up story characters because if any of these are real then they are out of luck. Meeting the Devil or a pagan god? A six foot tall talking rabbit? Ridiculous. If there is one thing he learned of being a hunter, there is no such things as God or any God for that matter and if that is true then the Devil shouldn't be real either. But then again, another thing he learned of being a hunter; everything you thought didn't exist, does exist. And being cocky hunter is a dead hunter. So Bobby does what he does; he doesn't believe it until it dances naked in front of him and if he doesn't think it, he doesn't have an opinion about it.

Bobby for the next few hours researched tricksters and come more and more confident that this is what been terrorizing Pastor Jim and the surrounding towns. However of what Bobby found that most nowadays Tricksters only go for the not so good people in today's society or those people were in the wrong place and time as Tricksters seemed to be very territorial. But as a hunter, Bobby knew that he had to help get rid of it as the creature can't play god by killing humans just for fun. There is only a few accounts of hunters that wrote that they have successfully killed a Trickster by stabbing it into the heart by a stake dipped in the blood of one of its victims. Bobby of course thought that sounded ridiculous as what kind of a creature would kill their victims knowing that just any of them could be used against them by just by using their blood and stick?

Of course Bobby wrote down of how to kill it as it appears that its the only way that was written down. Most other hunters, priests and the like reported of a creature that sounded like a Trickster to Bobby that couldn't be killed as they are either gods or protected by a higher godly authority. Some even claim a few of them being the Devil himself. Of what Bobby read throughout the pointless written lectures it is difficult or impossible to kill tricksters, even the mortal ones who are known to have talents for cheating death and it was devicsed to those that are stupid enough of hunting them, those who are full-blown gods, it is inadvisable to even try.

Bobby shook his head. So basically if it is a Trickster, they just had to pretend to kill it and it might go away or it kills them all? Balls.

**-0-**

Bobby called Pastor Jim after an hour later telling him of his theory that its a Trickster. The Lutheran pastor admits that he ever heard or came across one before. Bobby then decide right then and there that Tricksters are rare in the sense that either hunters are stupid of not figuring out patterns or maybe no one fucking reads. Or could Tricksters have the ability to change or erase memories? Either way Bobby let him know that he was heading out now as it was only two hours drive to get there and if he beats traffic and the like he could easily be there within an hour an a half.

Taking his notes and a few books with him, some basic needs of being human such as clothes, a mug of coffee and a pack of beer in the back seat knowing that Pastor Jim would not have beer at his home and at his church (Pastor's Jim home is right next to the church) as he disapprove of the drink. Bobby knows that even though Rufus prefers that expensive stuff that he doesn't have the money for yet he will go for a drink or two after this hunt is over and done with. Bobby flipped on the radio switch just in case anyone needed to contact him as he doesn't have a car-phone in his truck; as he drove off to Blue Earth after making sure his whole house is locked and supernatural proof.

He made to the Lutheran Church in good time; as Pastor Jim given him a warm welcome, showing him an empty room in the very back away from prying eyes to start the researching and a place for him to crash to sleep if the hunt takes a few weeks. Bobby was surprised and happy to learn that Rufus was only a few hours away as Bobby set up their base of operations, at least he would have a partner planning tomorrow while there is a Saturday Morning Prayer Breakfast thing later in the morning. Bobby set up the map that Pastor Jim given him of the town of Blue Earth and the surrounding towns in the state as he set it up on the wall in the back room, putting thumbtacks all over it labeling pranks and deaths in different colors from what he gathered trying to see if there is a pattern that he can't see just by reading it on paper. Bobby looked over his work seeing no such pattern as it was all over the place as the only thing he notice that most recent ones seem to close to Pastor Jim's church which in this fault got Pastor Jim to easily notice the odd things going on.

Of course if he was wrong of it being a Trickster, Bobby as well brought stuff for witch hunts if it does turn out to be a witch and as a cautious creature by habit from his Marine days he brought a demon book that has exorcisms in it to send those bastards back to hell and a large bottle of holy water (but he guess that was a pointless to bring his own stash seeing he is in a church and there is a holy water foundation near the front door of the church).

In years of experience from the war and as a hunter Bobby knew when someone was walking up behind him and it didn't sound like it could be Pastor Jim or Rufus as the hunter would make himself known long before seeing him. With a quick reflex the young hunter grabbed his gun from his belt and turned and came face to face with a man standing in the doorway. The man was a head shorter then he was, wearing blue jeans with dirt on the knees, a button up tee-shirt with a thick dark grey field jacket over it as the weather was getting colder as winter is in a few months away. The man's eyes was that of honey and the guy looked older then himself maybe in his 30s if he had to take a guess. The man in question didn't look afraid, glancing at his hand to his gun as Bobby is not trigger happy idjit, but looked more amused with a crooked grin on his face. "I will take a wild guess that you are not from around here." The man said, his voice sound endless which was weird to Bobby's ears but he dismiss it. "Church is closed until the Brunch tomorrow or you can come back at 8 o'clock Sunday if you haven't figured that out when the doors are locked. I may have to ask that you leave before I make you."

Bobby didn't know what to say to this guy and highly doubt that the man could manhandle him of how short he is. Who was this guy and how much can he say to the man; is he an innocent that does't know anything about the supernatural or did Pastor Jim forgot tell him that he had a hunter partner or called some extra backup? The man looked like he worked here, guessing by the state of his dress covered in dirt and the like (Bobby does see a small twig in the man's brown hair) that he must be the Church's Groundskeeper and maybe as well as their janitor as Bobby can see that the man had a key ring at his belt loop at his right hip. The man wasn't another pastor as the man would have worn a black suit with a white collar much like Pastor Jim normally wears. Bobby guessed that it does look fishy seeing a unknown man in the back rooms of the church that no normal person is allowed to go with a hand gun. Bobby was surprised the man didn't call the cops on him yet thinking he was a burglar.

"The name is Bobby Singer and Pastor Jim knows I'm here. He called me."

The man nodded slowly, Bobby can tell that the guy only partly believes him. "You're Bobby Singer? Ah, sorry about almost kicking you out, Pastor Jim Murphy did say something about you and another fellow is coming over. You know you shouldn't go sneaking around, weird things been going on around these parts as it late."

Bobby had a urge to snap back saying he wasn't sneaking and if anyone else that was sneaking about it would be him. Instead he asked, "Who are you?"

"Oh, yeah sorry about that. I'm Richard **(6)**  the church's groundskeeper and sometimes janitor and Pastor Jim's delivery boy." the man is too happy to be human, Bobby decided, no one can't be smirking that much without be up to something. They shook hands which Bobby yelped in surprised when the short man pulled him into a hug. It was a quick hug, and did the man just sniffed him? Bobby tried to hide his surprise at the man's strength and balls to pull the stunt when he has a gun in one hand and hug a complete stranger that could easily be lying to him and kill him.

Richard kept on smiling like an idjit and walked towards the map on the wall that Bobby just put up and the man looked around curiously on the books on the table. "What are you up too, Robert Singer? Hunting something?"

Bobby was about to reply when Pastor Jim walked in. "Ah good that you are here. Richard, I need to speck with you before you go home tonight." The Pastor stopped to look at them both knowing that he just missed something. "I hope I didn't interrupt something?"

"Nah, you didn't Pastor Jim. I was about to leave." Richard turned, ignoring Bobby who just stood there in the corner not knowing what to do. Bobby so wanted to rip that smile off the man's face so much. The hunter watched as the two men walked out the room and Pastor Jim came back alone without Richard a short time later who Bobby guessed either went home or went off to do something that Pastor Jim asked him to do.

Pastor Jim sighed, "I'm sorry I forgot to tell you about him. Richard can be a bit overwhelming when meeting new people at times. He likes you as he doesn't talk to other people much, most people think he's a mute hermit. Well the children love him of course as he gives them candy, toys and stuff. He has a good singing voice and pretty good on the guitar, the few times I talked to him into staying during a few services to play. I'm happy I hired him a month or so ago when Walter left."

"I'll take your word for it." Bobby said, also guessing that because Richard is not going to be part of their hunt, the man is an innocent who doesn't know about the supernatural. The two went into hunting mode as they spoken about the Trickster that Bobby thinks that is terrorizing the area and of course going through the slight possibility that it could be witches as they wait for Rufus to join them.

**-0-**

****

**-0-**

Rufus Turner took his time coming over as it was past midnight when he did knock on the Church's door. Bobby does hope that the reason Rufus took his time was that fact he miss one or two vampires back in Illinois. Bobby let the Pastor go to greet the idjit as he went over their plans again that Bobby and Rufus will be doing tomorrow; Rufus is not from near here as he will pretend to be a FBI agent as people around here is more likely would recognized Bobby and talk to the police force about the victims that is not public knowledge. Bobby on the other hand is going to do the physical labor of their plan as going back to where the deaths happened, the pranks that resulted into fights and find any clues, and hope to be lucky on meeting the Trickster.

They are not sure how to get victim's blood going by on Bobby's notes that stated of how to kill a Trickster as most of all the victims are already drain of blood from the autopsy table or already buried in their graves. Pastor Jim was upset when he learned this as to kill the creature they have to wait for another victim to die for it to claim to get the fresh enough blood they need to dump the stakes in as it would be foolish of them having only one bloody stake to attack the creature. Pastor Jim told him of the few sticks he had in storage so finding one for each of them would not be a problem. Right now its a waiting game for someone to die by the Trickster which puts Bobby's stomach into knots. It was time like this that its sucks of being a hunter; not able to save people because you are forced to sit on your thumbs and wait. Luckily there are more harmless pranks then there are deaths but that could change over night so Bobby will not jinx themselves by saying it out loud; but part of him hopes that someone would die tonight so they get this hunt done so he could go back home.

An hour after Rufus got to the church, Pastor Jim called it a night as he has as work in the morning and needs his sleep. Bobby knew he should get to bed as well as he didn't have much sleep for the pass few days. So the three of them took to their rooms and slept. Bobby woke up nearly noon as he was surprised Pastor Jim didn't wake him earlier so he can join the church brunch like he did the last time. Bobby guessed he should take a shower and get some clean clothes on as he been wearing the same outfit for the pass three days and just as long as not taking a shower. Luckily for him there was a personal private bathtub with a shower head right next to his rooms with good heating system with a water filter as the water felt like velvet when hitting on his sore back.

Finished he went back to his books in the next room looking over to his notes and Pastor Jim's as well, as the man was pretty good on recording stuff of the days and time when he noticed the supernatural events that been happening around these parts. Pastor Jim as well was the pastor that was appointed to bless few of the victims for the grieving families when they buried the dead in the cemetery. Pastor Jim's notes said nothing was amiss during the burial services, no marks on the bodies besides how they died (or how they killed themselves in few cases). It was pretty much pointless as the creature didn't care about the bodies after killing them and it appears that it doesn't drink or feed on the bodies or took any souvenirs that they could see. This would have been much easier if the Trickster takes souvenirs from the victims so they could be looking for what was missing. The only thing that Pastor Jim said was weird that were candy wrappers all over the place as most police officials ruled that out as normal trash, but in Pastor Jim's notes was stated that at least one victim was a diabetic so it would unusual for candy wrappers to be around the dead body. Bobby got excited, as Tricksters was recorded to have a sweet tooth. Bobby tried to banish the thought that the Trickster might be leaving a trail as anyone could leave trash all over the place as well easily just snap its fingers to banish the trash into nothingness as Bobby figured the creature is able to do if Trickster could make things real on a top of a hat.

He went out through the back trap door of the church to get to his truck quicker without being seen by the church members that stayed over time from the stupid brunch. Where he left his truck was out of the way near some overgrown field of shrubs to make it so people wouldn't get too curious for their own good if they see his truck. When he got there he stopped. His blue Ford tow-truck wasn't there where he left it last as he knew he didn't misplace it as he could tell where his truck was at as there was a dry rectangle shape on the ground and tire tracks that lend to the spot along with his shoe prints that was there from last night. The interesting thing was that there was no other tracks leading to the idea that someone might have took off with it as Bobby knew that no supernatural creature could steal it as he made sure to booby trap it with salt and silver and the like. There wasn't any other foot prints that he could tell besides his own. So where did the truck go?

He looked around the area and found a wallet; opening it he found Rufus Turner's grim photo I.D staring back at him. How the hell did this get there? What did that idjit do to his truck? That hunter never did like his truck. First he was late and now this? Before Bobby would figure it out, he noticed a pissed off Rufus running towards him from the church, looking at him with fire in his eyes. "What the hell Bobby?" Rufus yelled at him when he got into earshot.

"What the hell are you yelling me about you idjit?" Bobby snapped back, what did he do to piss of Rufus? It was he that should be pissed of what he done to his truck.

"You don't know? Well look at this!" Rufus showed him his rifle, which looked like someone took a hammer to it at the end of the mussel where there should be a hole where the bullet shoots out is now closed shut.

"Well I wish I did that of what you did to my truck! Where did you take it?" Bobby yelled back, pointing at the place where his truck was at.

"Why the hell would I take your worthless piece of junk you call a truck?"

"How would I know? You always hated it. Now where is it?"

"Fuck you and your truck. Now you are getting me a new gun. Now pay up."

"Idjit, I ain't give you crap of what you did to my trunk. I didn't even touch your stupid rifle."

"I haven't touched your truck!"

"Then why did I find this?" Bobby showed him his wallet which Rufus tried to take it from him, in which Bobby didn't let him.

"You thief! I was looking for that all morning. First my gun and now your taking my money?"

"Me a thief? Look who's talking who took my truck you idjit!"

"Enough!" Bobby and Rufus stopped and looked at Pastor Jim who came back looking for them seeing them getting to each other face. "This is what I mean on the phone Bobby, things get missing and what's not missing gets broken. Things escalate from there into fights. This is how it all started. You two are fighting like children. He knows we are on to him."

Realization set in between Bobby and Rufus as both hunters started scowling at themselves of getting angry at each other over nothing. Damn Trickster. If the Trickster knows that they are on to him then he knows they are hunters or he been watching Pastor Jim and just connected the dots that him and Rufus are the backup.

Pastor Jim who looked older then he looked, rubbed his face. "Okay, I got a young couple coming over for before marriage counseling. After that I am free to join this hunt for the rest of the day. Bobby give back Rufus his wallet and go find Richard and ask to borrow his truck until yours turn up that I know it will. Everything that goes missing does turn up somewhere; it might appear up a tree somewhere." Bobby's eyes widen at that, his truck stuck up a tree? How will he get this truck down if that happens? "Rufus, Bobby didn't touch your rifle, he never been near it. Now get back to the church and go to the police station. And for all things holy what were you thinking of coming out here in just your underwear?"

It was then that Bobby noticed that Rufus wasn't wearing any pants, as the man in question sleeps without it. Rufus looked embarrass and took off back to the church, painfully failing on hiding his butt-cheeks that was clearly seen through the thin fabric of his underwear. Pastor Jim sighed. "Richard should be around here somewhere, Sunday is his only day off and that's tomorrow. Its around his lunch break right now so catch him before he goes off. After I am done with the couple I will speck with the grieving families to see if any of them have a connection with someone that might be the Trickster." with that the Lutheran Pastor went back to his church leaving the young hunter to himself.

Bobby took another look at where he left his truck, wishing he thought ahead on taking out the pack of beer that was in the backseat because he really needs it right about now. He looked around hoping his truck would just appear out of nowhere and like always with his luck it didn't. Bobby walked towards a shed that was in the far back of the church's property thinking that would be the best place to start to look for Richard where the tools would be at. The tool shed's door was unlock and partly open but empty telling Bobby that Richard is around here somewhere working. It wasn't long when Bobby did in fact found the shorter man near Pastor's Jim home, as Bobby watched the crouchig man pulling up the weeds from the Pastor's flower garden, prepping the ground for the winter so it would be easier in the up coming spring for the good plants to grow. The man was wearing the same clothes as yesterday and his hair still had a few twigs in it.

Bobby made a noise through his throat telling Richard that he was there, which made the man stop and turn to look at him. Upon seeing him Richard broke out a smile and walked towards him which Bobby wave his arms slightly telling Richard that he doesn't want a hug. This didn't stop the man of being happy, Bobby scowled at the happiness this guy was giving off. Bobby fought down the creepy feeling he had from the pit of his stomach as the feeling was more along the lines as if Richard is looking at him as if imagining him naked or something that Bobby is not use to feel.

"Hello, Bobby. Just in time, I was about to head off to lunch. Do you want come with me?" Richard asked, wiggling his eyebrows at him making the said hunter slightly blush as whatever the hunter was about to say left his lips as this was the last thing he expect Richard to say to him. Damn that idjit of making it sound like a date.

"Ah, I need to borrow your truck." Bobby said finding his voice after gaping like a idjit to the man. If it was possible, Richard's smile grew.

"Oh really?" Is Richard flirting with him?

Something snap within Bobby, giving the shorter man a hard look. "I got no time for this game of yours you idjit. Pastor Jim says you got a truck I could borrow. So may I borrow it?"

"I'll drive you!" without letting Bobby decline the offer or stop him, Richard grabbed his tools from the ground, headed off to the shed to put away the tools and to lock it leaving Bobby standing there again like an idjit as if expecting him to follow him which Bobby does. Richard's truck itself was a modest vehicle, first generation Ford Bronco Bobby guessed as the two men got into it. The truck had a vehicular communicator on the dashboard, it was clean with no signs that Richard was a smoker, and weirdly enough on the rear view mirror was a charm bracelet thing dangling from it; of what Bobby could tell by the charms that he could see from where he sat there was a pair of angel wings, a cupcake, a pentagram, Thor's Hammer, the devil horns and a horn like instrument with music note attached to it.

They went off down the road, which was awkwardly silent in Bobby's opinion as Richard was head beating to a song in his head, tabbing his thumbs on the steering wheel. "So where do you want me to drop you off?" Richard asked.

Thinking of the area that had most deaths, Bobby replied, "Somewhere near Putnam Park." This given Richard's a curious look.

"Well if you going to be that far away why don't you drop me off and pick me up in a few hours from the hardware store? I need to get some supplies after I take my lunch. You sure you don't want to join me?"

Bobby declined the offer but agreed of picking up Richard in a few hours knowing he does know his way around the small town as there was only the population of 3,500 people give or take. He glance at his watch as it was close to one in the evening. "Say pick you up around three then?" Bobby asked.

Richard smiled, nodding and place his hand on Bobby's that was on the seat between them. The spark that happened right then and there made Bobby jump in surprise. "Oh sorry, Bobby. Didn't I shock you?" Richard asked teasingly.

"Its fine." Bobby muttered wishing this drive would be over and done with. A few minutes later, they got to down town as Richard parked near the hardware store that had a cafe down the road.

"Take good care of my truck, Bobby. See you soon, luv." With that Richard closed the door and walked off leaving Bobby to stare at him wondering if he heard him right. Bobby didn't thought much of it as he maybe did hear the man wrong. It been three years since his wife's death and he hasn't been looking for a girlfriend thinking that doing so would be cheating on her. Hell he hasn't pleasured himself either for that long come to think of it, having a guy that wants to spend time with him other then the hunting business may have awoken feelings he had buried in himself, which Bobbs scowled at himself of feeling this way.

Bobby drove to the park and the surrounding areas seeing nothing amiss that would scream supernatural. Part of him thinks this is a waste of time being here hoping that Rufus did get somewhere by talking to the police officers and maybe he would talk them into showing him stuff that is not in the public records. Along with Pastor Jim talking to the family and friends of the victims to see if there is some form of a connection. Bobby knew there isn't going to be a connection because the Trickster's M.O is not about what the victims having something common other then the fact that they weren't the nicest of humans.

Finding nothing, Bobby took off towards the apartments and the alley ways near a middle school noticing the graffiti on the walls that Pastor Jim wrote in his notes of what was new since the supernatural occurrences been happening as Blue Earth really doesn't have street violent gangs like most bigger towns have. Bobby took a good look at the poorly drawn graffiti and came up nothing of it being evil, all he sees is a guy with long hair with moose antlers being bend over by the devil behind him with big words saying "Just say yes!" The picture itself was disturbing as the drawing is right next to a school with children whom are able to see it. Another thing in Pastor Jim's notes said that two teachers at the school got arrested by fighting because someone released two pigs in a school with numbers 1 and 3 painted on the sides and the two teachers got into the fight looking for number two with no luck. The police reports say that was the joke, there was no number 2 pig as they had the search crew search for it as well with no luck as well. Turns out the two teachers was wanted with rape charges on a few minors from another school and the two teachers came here looking for more ulung victims. The goodbreak the police had to catch these guys was that one teacher was an animal lover (enough to be a vegan) and the other was not and that is how the fight started as one wanted to stop looking for the missing pig and the other wanted to keep going.

Two hours later as it was close to three o'clock Bobby looked over his notes noticing nothing amiss on anything that would help their finding the Trickster. The trash that may have been left by the creature in the park, the alley ways, the school and so on could easily be someone else's of not picking after themselves. He went back to Richard's truck and drove off to pick up the idjit. It wasn't long before he found the happy idjit just sitting on a beach on the side of the road with some boxes on the ground next to him waiting for him. Upon seeing Bobby Richard got up and picked up the boxes and loaded them in the back of the truck and climbed himself on the passenger seat. Bobby was surprised that Richard didn't demand that he drive as most truck owners don't like it when other people drive their vehicles while they were in the truck themselves. Bobby didn't comment about it as the drive back to the church was again awkwardly quiet. Bobby ignored the looks Richard was giving him, made sure to keep both of his hands on the steeling wheel so Richard won't shock him again.

When they got to the church Bobby parked the truck where it was before as Bobby took one box and Richard took the last one as the two went into the church and Bobby found the place eerily empty. There was no Pastor Jim or Rufus; they haven't came back yet it looks like. "Looks like no one's home." Richard said looking around, as he went down the stairs to the basement as Bobby followed. Whatever Richard bought that is in this box, it was heavy. "You can set that box on that table over there." Richard told him pointing at a nearby counter. Bobby followed his orders opening it as he figured it was okay as Richard took out a knife from his pocket to open his. What was in the box in Bobby's relief was it was nothing but parts and screws. "Hey I need help on fixing the lighting upstairs near the altar do you think you help me by keeping it on place for me to screw it?"

Bobby knew he had work to do but the look that Richard was giving him he couldn't say no and well Pastor Jim does need the lighting fix for his Sunday Services tomorrow, so Bobby found himself agreeing. Richard took some light bulbs, some screws and whatever else he needs to fix that was up in the stage and the two men went back up the stairs.

Apparently fixing the light was also a wire issue as Bobby held on the ladder and part of the pole that held the lights and Richard was on the ladder facing him. Bobby's face was smack face to face with Richard's groin and pale stomach as Richard's shirt was pulled up from holding his arms up. Bobby fought down a blush as he can see the light brown happy trail from his bellybutton down south into the man's underwear and pants.

"Like what you see, Bobby?" Richard asked cockily. Bobby scowled at him.

"Finish up you, idjit." Bobby snapped. Richard went back on doing his work, finished and misstep on going down the ladder making Bobby move to catch the idjit before he brakes his neck and the two landed on the floor, Richard on top of him with his knees on either side, nose to nose and Bobby flat on his back. Richard sat on him looking down, smirking as Bobby kept on blushing, feeling his own dick that is now semi hard brush against Richard's ass. Before Bobby could push Richard off him or snap at him to get his ass moving, Richard bend down towards his lips and they connected. The kiss itself was at first hesitant, on Bobby's part, but it soon got more heated as Bobby started battled their tongues together as Richard started sucking on his tongue as Bobby's moaned. They stopped when they both almost out of air as Richard rubbed himself on Bobby's clothed length.

"How long as it been, Bobby that you had sex?" Richard asked he started nibbling on Bobby's ear and neck making Bobby's mind go blank at the nice sensations that went down his back and the blood leaving his brain down to his cock.

"Three years." Bobby grasp just as Richard gripped his hard-on through his jeans, making the hunter jump which made Bobby feel his cock brush against Richard for the second time. Bobby never thought he would be doing this with another guy as he was straight but it been years since his wife's death and him making himself not get too close to anyone for the fear of loosing a love one again. Bobby was so focus on the heated kisses that he didn't realized that Richard unbuckled his jeans and belt, pulling them slightly silently asking Bobby to get up slightly to be able to pull them off. Bobby allowed Richard to pull down his pants to his ankles as his shoes kept his pants on as Richard pulled his boxes along with it as Bobby's thick length sprung free, slapping against his stomach leaking pre-cum from the tip, the cool air in the room made him moan. Before Bobby could say anything, Richard took the whole thing down his throat making Bobby grasp in surprise pleasure, gripping on the closest thing that was Richard's head. Richard bob up and down, sucking and swallowing the large member as he fondle the balls making Bobby gasp and moan louder and started thrusting his hips into the wet perfect mouth.

Bobby faintly heard another pair of jeans being unzipped, as he forced Richard's face deeper to the root of his cock, his nose being tickled from the dark hairs there. Bobby could see Richard grasping his own cock now fisting it up and down and somehow got rid of his pants that's now somewhere thrown to the side. Richard then forced his fingers into Bobby's mouth, as Bobby instinctively started sucking on them. After they were nicely coated with saliva, Bobby half expected to be the one penetrated as he was about to stop Richard as he wouldn't go that far but Richard's moan that resulted the vibrations to his cock told him that the older man was fingering himself instead. Bobby never thought that would be so hot, watching someone (a man no less) finger fuck himself pushing his balls and harden length at the side to get better angle to his hole.

Bobby knew that they should stop before this gotten too far; beside the fact that he is about to have sex with Richard, Bobby really doesn't want to be caught by Pastor Jim doing foreplay in the man's church much less next to the altar on the floor. But the nice touches that Richard was giving him so freely, the tip of his tongue teasing him into his slit, slightly squeezing his hip bone with one hand as the other still thrusting into his hole. The fear of being walked in and about to have sex with another man was thrown out the window as Bobby figured he is going to Hell anyway by doing this might as well go through with it all the way in style. Bobby took control from Richard, making the said man yelp in surprise as Bobby kicked off his pants after pushing his shoes off his feet, picking up the shorter man that weight pretty much nothing and sat him on the altar, pushing the statue of Jesus Christ onto its side and the cross onto the floor with a large thump. Bobby could tell this action pleased Richard but nothing was said between them as they again started kissing, pulling off Richard's coat and shirt off as they did so; between them both, Richard was the only one fully naked as Bobby still had his shirt and hat on.

Bobby slowly grip Richard's cock into his own hand at first not sure what to do with it, but figured to copy of what he remembered what he liked when he once pleasure himself years before. The moans that he heard beneath him told him of all he needed to know that he was doing it right. Bobby doesn't want to suck on the man's dick not sure he would go that far with the guy, instead he used his other hand to touch the man's half stretched hole. Whatever short time Richard had, the man finger fuck himself well on stretching himself, as Bobby spitted more saliva onto his fingers and easily pushed in two of his fingers in one go. The feeling around his fore and middle finger was snugged nicely and warm, the thought of putting his dick inside this wonderful feeling made Bobby want it more as his own cock was leaking more pre-cum at the thought, his tip is now in a shade of purple wanting release. Bobby bend down to Richard's bare shoulder and bite hard enough that Bobby's mouth was quickly fill with the taste of copper and something else that he couldn't put his finger admits (and he found he liked it) and then lowering himself to the man's nipples making the man cry out in both pain and pleasure from the bites.

"More." Richard grasp just as Bobby added another finger, liking of how he was in control of the naked man beneath him. Richard grip the altar to steady himself, thrusting his hips into Bobby's hand. Knowing that Richard was ready to be fucked, half way close to orgasm Bobby readied himself now noticing some holy oil that Pastor Jim used during his services next to the podium as he grabbed it, coating his fingers, his own cock and Richard's hole with it. The oil itself was warm to the touch surprisingly. Bobby found himself excited then scared of what he was about to do, as he lined himself to Richard's hole and without over thinking it with one full thrust, Bobby was sheath into the smaller man. Bobby and Richard both grasp in pleasure as both fought against finishing this too soon, as Bobby had to stop to brace himself of the awesome feeling around his cock. It wasn't long before Bobby's pulled out all the way leaving only the tip in and thrust back in hard looking for that one spot that Bobby heard about that all men have that makes this whole thing worth while. He angled himself to the side, thrusting back and forth looking for that one spot, just as Bobby was growing impatient Richard suddenly screamed out in pleasure, Bobby knowing that he found it at last as Bobby made himself thrust into that one spot over and over again. He love the noises that Richard was making, knowing that he was the cause of it.

"Ah, ah, ah! Yes, yes Bobby! Fuck. Right there. Please don't stop." Richard said at him, Bobby nod setting his head off from Richard's shoulders, grabbing the man's thighs pushing them further apart, lifting his legs higher not caring if he was hurting the man beneath him by doing so. Bobby watched in fascination as each thrust he made, his dick would disappear into the man's lovely stench hole and back out again; the puckered flesh was now brightly colored, the holy oil that Bobby's spread all over between them was now shiny. The altar cloth was a mess, everything on top of it was now either on its side or on the floor. Each thrust that Bobby made echoed through out the church.

Bobby grabbed Richard's leaking cock back into his hand, twisting and jerking it. "Cum Richard. Cum now you idjit!" Bobby ordered and with a yell Richard cum onto Bobby's hand and all over their stomachs. Bobby could feel himself almost there as well, wishing that he could make this last longer as he hasn't felt this good in so long. With more hard thrusts to the bundle of nerves, Richard's legs still wrapped around him, Bobby cum with a yell into Richard's hole, feeling his cock explode streams of cum into his ass, as all that semen that Bobby haven't spend all these years is now coming out in full force. Slowly Bobby pulled out, making Richard wince in pain and the two of them collapse onto the floor panting.

"Wow." Bobby said not knowing what to say of what he just done. Richard smiled, lean over to kiss Bobby who returned the kiss.

"I think someone is coming." Richard whispered into his ear. This made Bobby jump off the floor, grabbed his pants and shoes, making the Groundskeeper laugh as he too made himself decent but in a much slower pace. Bobby finish putting back his clothes, without looking to his now lover, ran down the stairs back to his books hoping that Pastor Jim and Rufus doesn't realized what they just done. Richard shook his head at the silly hunter, picking up the statue of Jesus off the floor, flatting and smoothing out the altar cloth on the table and putting back everything of where it was before, still smiling and hoping that he and Bobby would do this again soon.

**-0-**

Richard was right, a moment later when Bobby got to the bottom part of the stairs both Rufus and Pastor Jim came through the church door looking a bit worn out. Turns out Rufus did in fact found good findings with the police as they were very helpful as one of the police officers that volunteered to share Rufus about the cases always wanted to be a FBI agent. Pastor Jim didn't find any concert findings about who is the Trickster however between of what they both find in their findings, they come to the conclusion that the Trickster may be one of the church members in Pastor Jim's church as his church seem to be the main connection. Pastor Jim comment that he needs more eyes in the services for tomorrow, as another two pair of eyes scouting would be a lot of help to find out which one of his members is the Trickster. Rufus wasn't too happy but grudgingly agreed to come to the Sunday Services as back up, while Bobby inwardly panicked thinking about what he just done at the stage and altar area just moments before but in the end agreed, after Rufus ordered him that he better be there because he doesn't want to be the only one that has to suffer though it (Pastor Jim glared at them at this).

Bobby knew he was acting weird but just scowled at them when they asked what was bothering him. When Pastor Jim noticed that his left hand was soft and slightly oily, when they exchanged books later that night as their hands slightly brush against each other; when asked about it Bobby said something about spilling some oil in the next room (knowing that's where Pastor Jim stocked his Supernatural stuff along with extra stuff needed in his Church Services) and cleaned it up after dropping a jar. Pastor Jim didn't like to hear about this, his holy oil stock was getting low but happy that Bobby came forward about the mishap and thanked him for cleaning it up. Bobby sighed in relief didn't noticing that he was holding his breath; it wasn't until later he panicked again when he just realized his just lied to a pastor, in a church no less. Bobby so wanted to hit his head into a nearest wall.

Later that night when the three of them went to bed; Bobby didn't get much sleep last night tossing and turning as he could still feel and smell Richard on him but all too soon he had to get up put on his best shirt and jeans that he brought (and without his hat as Pastor Jim explained yet again that its rude to wear a hat in a church) and went to the Sunday Service and sat in the middle while Rufus sat in the very back. Everything was normal Bobby guessed what a church service would go as; they prayed, they singed to God; they prayed some more, Pastor Jim talked about stuff from the Bible and then they sang some more. Even the church chore and band played some which Bobby will admit they did pretty well but the lyrics are always the same; praise God, praise Jesus, yes I am a sinner, please don't send me to hell etc. Bobby snorted; don't sell your soul then, he thought thinking about how demons were created.

Many times Bobby so wanted to nod off to sleep but kept himself awake because he had a job to do, keeping his eyes to each person around him hopefully catch them into the act of being sneaky. That grandmother knitting a scarf one a row in front of him looks suspicious as she seem to kept petting that young teenager boy that was sitting next to her (Bobby's first thought was that was grandson but you never know that boy could be her boy toy, Bobby shudder at the thought). They seem to be little to friendly with each other didn't help matters either. The fat guy to his right across the pathway was sleeping, that lucky bastard however his very skinny wife of his seem to stare at her husband with evil glare, yep not a happy couple, that woman looks like she's been planning on smothering husband in his sleep. Bobby glanced at a middle age couple that sat two rows ahead; Bobby swears the couple need to keep their legs shut because surrounding the couple was eight children ranging from six months to sixteen years old. They do know condoms exist right? There was a young man sitting in the very front, listening to every word that Pastor Jim was saying, Bobby noticed that the boy wore black long sleeves shirt with a turtle neck; the dark color shirt made his skin look sickly and pale. Either that young man was a drug addict trying to stay clean through God or the guy was super cold and recovering from the flu. Everyone else just sat there watching Pastor Jim like mindless zombies, nodding at the good parts of what Pastor Jim was talking about.

This is why Bobby hated going to church in the first place, everyone that goes to church are fake. The only reason they go to church is make it seem that they are good Christians or they think they have to. Or they done something wrong during the week and they come to Sunday so they would say sorry to God and do whatever they did before again. The sad thing is the people that came to church looking for answers, some are angry because their prayers come unanswered.

A dark figured came in his side view and sat right next to him making Bobby reach for his hidden pistol in his pants, turned and growled at Richard that was looking at him, smirking at him like a idjit; he could've blown his cover! Bobby wanted to snap at him until he suddenly noticed the bite marks on the side of Richard's neck that was barely seen from his above collar; the bites were darkly bruised with faint human like teeth puncture marks that Bobby knew that there was more that went further down. Bobby bite his lip, feeling slightly guilty figuring that the bite marks was painful, as he was the one that cause them. He doesn't know if he is horrified of hurting the man or slightly turned on about the fact that he marked someone and seeing the evidence of their love making of which made it all the more real. And it scared him.

Bobby whipped his head back towards Pastor Jim, who was talking about something to do with Jesus. It was then that he noticed that the statue and the cross on the alter somehow switch places, oh God did he forget to set everything back last night? Bobby then remembered he left Richard pretty quickly after Richard said something about someone was coming into the church. The idjit did a horrible job of putting the stuff back together because he clearly remember that Jesus was on the right side and the cross on the left. Or did Richard do that on purpose? And, oh balls, Pastor Jim is now holding the glass jar that has the holy oil that he used last night. Bobby hopes that Pastor Jim doesn't noticed how less of the holy oil was in the jar.

Bobby covered his face knowing that his whole face is now red, muttering curses under his breath, wishing he can just disappear. Richard still smirking like he just got told of an awesome joke, set his hand on his left knee, which made Bobby jump and Richard shushing him. Bobby just wished that the whole day would soon end. A few hours later, his wish was granted. Everyone stood up, hugging each other and the like and lining up towards Pastor Jim who is the only pastor that does this after service ritual of his members drinking from a silver cup filled with holy water and being blessed with holy oil either on the person's forehead or on top of the head. This served as a purpose with Pastor Jim's hunter past before he became a pastor in his youth as well helps his members feel more closer to God' there are some creatures that could walk within his walls of his church without him knowing.

Bobby's glare made everyone in the church avoid him which in turn Richard as well being close to the hunter and Richard the only person not effected of Bobby's charm, being the hyper idjit just had to hug him like everyone else seem to be doing with everyone else. Bobby never done business with one night stands before or whatever that is going on between them is called but Bobby knew that the code for it was not be so clingy afterwards. Bobby was about to snap or curse at Richard but stopped as a man caught his eye of being supernatural suspicious. In the corner of his eye this man too caught both Rufus and Pastor Jim's.

What looks like a middle aged man got up from the pew, leaving the church laughing at himself. There was something inhuman about the man, either by his eyes which Bobby swore was glowed for a moment or the sinister smirk. Within seconds afterwards; there was a scream then a crash and more screams. At the same time of this event the really fat man across from Bobby woke up with a yelp as he broke the pew that he was sitting on.

They finally found their Trickster.

**-0-**

The Trickster guy really didn't have a name. Everyone called him something different, through pictures they find out that the guy was a substitute teacher in the middle school, drifted into town for a few months ago; doesn't really have a place to call his own as his address is a P.O Box and in every event of each death the man really didn't have a good alibi. Unfortunately, the crash was the result of another death that happened outside of Pastor Jim's church as the granny lady that Bobby thought was acting too weird as she was knitting a scarf during Pastor Jim's service was laying dead with her neck clearly broken on the concrete stairs of the church while he knitting needles was impaled into her chest. Pastor Jim got everyone back, told them to go home and such (Bobby swore that he heard the Pastor telling a few folks that it would be okay not to come next Sunday if they feel unsafe to do so as God would not be angry with them if they choose). Rufus being known as the cool FBI agent in town as word got around fast as the town is pretty small he was able to start acting like police officer right then and there when the three of them came running to the growing crowd outside the church when they found the body. Bobby made sure to shield Richard behind him as the idjit followed him out the church, an act that he will forever deny to his dying breath as the man didn't need to be protected by the likes of him anyway. Pastor Jim seeing him ordered Richard to help people back to their cars so they could go home as a few church members needed extra help either by they came with wheelchairs or like the couple with eight kids needed to round the kids up and make sure the younger children wouldn't see the gruesome scene.

Over the panic crowd, Rufus told the crowd to back off as a few ignored the Pastor, to let professionals take over, telling someone to call 911 as well; Pastor Jim doing his duties of blessing the corpse without anyone getting too curious of what he was doing he got the three stakes from his coat pocket and coated them with the victim's blood as the police and the Ambulance came 10 minutes later.

The officers of course was thrilled to learn that the FBI agent was there, what a lucky break they had of having the FBI agent at the church there at the scene. The police officers listened to everything that Rufus told them as if the man was God, along with getting statements from the church members and such. The police officers went off to get information about the middle aged man that the three of them suspect to be the Trickster. Of course so far, the death of the elder woman was being ruled out as a freak accident as the weather is getting chilly the woman must've slipped on some ice that hasn't melted yet from the noonday sun that was on the stairs, she fell and broke her neck and because she kept her knitting needles close to her chest it was just bad luck that when she fell the needles piece through her weakened skin.

A few hours later the police given Rufus of what little of information they got about the man; through the calls that was sent out, whatever they got from government issued computers and what witnesses statements said, everything they could about this guy. With the licence plates numbers known of the man's truck the hunter group went out searched for the Trickster, all three of them harmed with their guns filled with salt and silver and their freshly coated stakes.

The man in question that they hunted all over town ended up escaping into the field next to the church. What a stupid place for a supernatural being to hang out, Bobby thought to himself. If he had any sense he would have picked a better place to escape. It was dark, not even the moon was giving them much light or the porch light from the church or from Pastor Jim's home; pulling out a flashlight the three of them silently agreed to split up.

After quarter of a hour of eerie silence and nothing happening Bobby started to think this was super bad idea of splitting up (he fought down his thoughts about all the horror movies he have seen that ended horrible with people splitting up from the group) as he pointed his gun in front of himself for protection... knowing his luck any second now the Trickster is going to pop out from the bushes and scare the crap out of him.

A dark figure suddenly appeared in front of him, Bobby flashed his flashlight towards the man's eyes which flinch from the sudden light with a yelp making Bobby curse. "God dammit Richard! You idjit I could've shot you!"

"Hello, Bobby. What are you doing out here?" Richard asked, rubbing his eyes but grinning.

"What am I doing here? What am I doing here? Balls, what you doing out here for?"

Richard give him a look and said, "Its Monday."

Bobby didn't know what to make of what Richard just said. He knew it was past midnight but still what does the day of the week got to do with anything of being out in a Trickster infested field? "You idjit, go home." Bobby ordered him.

"Why are you out here Bobby?" Richard asked getting closer to the hunter. Bobby knew the look that Richard was giving him, it was the same look that he given him from that last night when they had sex.

"None of your business. Now go away."

"Bobby, I like it when you play hard to get." With that said Richard closed the space between them with a kiss. With the connection, Bobby suddenly forgot why he was there in the first place, as slowly he let go of his rifle, butt end, which dropped to the ground with a small thump. The kiss got more heated as they started to tear off each other clothes, or in this case Richard's pants as the belt and zipper was quickly undone and the two of them fell onto the cold ground with a grunt. Bobby pushed Richard on his hands and knees, wanting to forgo with foreplay as he went to push the man's pants on his knees, the pale ass raised up at him nicely as Richard willingly spread his legs as far as he could with his pants still at his knees. His balls and harden length swinging back and forth at the manhandling. Bobby touched the puckered entrance noticing how easily he could push in one finger as the opening was still slightly red and open from the night before. Bobby bend down and kissed Richard's tail bone smelling the faint odor of their lovemaking before, feeling himself getting harder and touching all the bruises that he knew was there.

Richard was now making such cute noises, moaning his name as Bobby worked into a second finger feeling pressure around his fingers but kept on going even though he could hear some form of pain coming from Richard as Bobby spat more saliva into the hole. Bobby scissors his fingers getting his cock ready with one hand pulling it out which he noticed was painfully hard now with pre-cum dripping out. He pulled out his two fingers as he pressed his length against the tight hole, smearing the pre-cum all over Richard's hole; loving how he likes the feel of the ass against his cock. He slightly pushed through the hole but only the head and pulled out loving the impatient noises Richard was making when he was annoyed. With one full thrust, Bobby was again sheath into the tight ass.

"Oh Gods, yes." Bobby moaned as he thrust in a few times hard into the bundle of nerves that he knew Richard had, feeling Richard's ball sack brush against his own. The hunter stopped to lovely spread the ass-checks against his hands, pulling up Richard's shirt to his shoulders as he kissed, suck and bite against Richard's spine. Richard shutter against the coldness of the night air and Bobby's love bites but he could feel the burning in his gut telling him that he needs to be fucked hard, now.

"Bobby, move. Damn it move!" Richard ordered him. "Fuck me hard." Bobby doesn't need to be told twice as he placed both hands on the slender hips and started thrusting as hard as he could into the tight ass. Within seconds the two of them started moaning loud with skin on skin slapping against each other. Bobby knew that he was about to cum soon, as he went down onto Richard hugging him against his chest as he deep thrust him. He gripped around Richard's length feeling the pre-cum coming out from the tip knowing that he too is near to orgasm.

"Cum with me, Richard." Bobby muttered into the man's ear, nibbling the earlobe. "Cum now."

With a shout the both men cum at the same time as Bobby could feel cum all over his hand and his own filling up Richard's ass nicely. Just like before the two of them pulled away from each other and got their pants put back into place; both still panting and all smiles. At that moment, Bobby suddenly at this feeling that he was forgetting about something until he heard some shouting in the distance.

"Balls." Bobby cursed, now remembered why he was in the field in the first place. He picked up his rifle that was a foot away from him and looked up to see Richard watching him with this look that he couldn't place. "Go back to the church, Richard. Its not safe." Bobby didn't look to see if the man listened to him or not as he ran towards the shouts. He found the Trickster in front of Rufus and Pastor Jim, both armed with their bloody stakes. Bobby grabbed his own and found that he doesn't have it. Did he drop it when he was fucking Richard?

Bobby shot the man just it was about to grab Pastor Jim and throw him or whatever Trickster do to their victims. The Trickster stopped, looking down at the shot wound and just as that moment Rufus then got time to stab the man with his own bloody stake. And quickly as it started, the man fell onto a heap not moving.

The three surviving men with minor cuts and bruises stare at the now corpse feeling a good job well done. Without saying a word to each other they both left the body there to rot and went back to the church.

**-0-**

Bobby didn't see Richard the rest of the night or that early morning when he woke. Bobby happily took the mug of coffee from Pastor Jim with a smile. "Thank you very much Bobby. Without your knowledge I would never have guessed it was a Trickster." Pastor Jim said.

"Its no problem." Bobby said not knowing what to say.

"Your truck is back where it was last. Apparently after we killed the Trickster everything went back to normal. I got my Bibles back and Rufus' rifle was fixed."

Bobby couldn't believe his luck. His truck was back? He ran outside to see if it was true and Pastor Jim wasn't lying. There was his blue tow truck sitting there with no extra scratches. He looked through the inside making sure everything was there and happily seeing the pack of beer still unopened on the backseat floor. He was put out that the beer is now warm but in a few hours he could put a few cans in the freezer and the rest in the fridge when he gets home.

"So I guess this is good-bye then?" Richard asked, as he approached Bobby. Bobby sighed not liking the conversation that he is about to have. Having sex with Richard was fun but there can't be nothing between them.

"It looks like it. And before you ask, no you can't come over. We both had our fun, Richard, I don't regret it and this thing between us? There is nothing there." Well Bobby thinks he doesn't regret it and he hopes he didn't hurt the man's feelings. Bobby placed his hand on the smaller man's shoulder. "Take care, idjit." Bobby said as he went back to the church grabbed his stuff saying good bye to Pastor Jim as Rufus already left and came back seeing Richard still standing there next to the truck as Bobby pretend not to notice as he put everything into his truck, opening the driver's door and without looking back he drove off, waving to Richard in a good bye.

It will be a some years in the future before they see each other again...

**-0-**

Richard, the real Trickster watched as Bobby Singer left as he smiled sadly knowing that his fun would never really last, as he pulled out a candy bar from his coat pocket and with a snap of his fingers, he vanished.

**(End of Chapter)**

****

* * *

**Words:** 15,221

**(1) Commodore PET 2001:** this model computer was introduced in January 1977 and was released in June of that year and it costed about $795 US dollars (£520/€604/₹47242). It had 9" (22.86cm) screen, black screen-trim, some are blue. Chuck Peddle went on to design the PET, one of the very first user-friendly computers. The keyboard sucked as touch typing was impossible. It was popular in schools because due to its simple use and all-in-one design.

**(2) Golden Dragon Massacre:**  took place in San Francisco, CA in the United States on Sunday, September 4, 1977, inside the Golden Dragon Restaurant located at 816 Washington Street. At 2:40 AM a longstanding feud between two rival Chinatown gangs, the Joe Boys and Wah Ching came to head when a failed assassination attempt by the Joe Boys at the Golden Dragon led to the deaths of five people, including two tourists, and injury to 11 people, none of whom were gang members. The assassination attempt was retaliation for the death of Joe Boy Felix Huey, who was killed in a shootout with Wah Ching members at the Ping Yuen housing projects earlier that year. The massacre led to the establishment of the San Francisco Police Department's Asian Gang Task Force. Five men from the Joe Boys were arrested and convicted for the crime, with three of them still serving prison sentences as of 2013. One of ex-Joe Boys gang-member Bill Lee wrote about the incident and his life as Joe Boys gangster in his book called  _Chinese Playground: A Memoir_. The Golden Dragon continued operation after the massacre, but was closed in January 2006 after a failed health inspection and replaced by the Imperial Palace Restaurant.

**(3) Joe Schreiber:**  is the author of the Supernatural tie-in book Unholy Cause. He is from Michigan but spent his formative years in Alaska, Wyoming, and Northern California. He is author of several horror novels including Chasing the Dead. Going into Supernatural wiki you can find the link to his Facebook and his blog.

I picked the name randomly to name a Hunter that has the same job as Bobby (as I view it that Bobby and Garth can't be the only one Go-To-Guys Ring Leaders of the Hunter's Community). And the US is pretty big country so I divide up the states of one hunter keeps an eye on things in a Supernatural stand point. As the Hunter Boss does keep a close connection to one another. How I divide is this: Bobby looks after North Dakota, South Dakota, Minnesota, Nebraska, Iowa, Kansas and Missouri. Where Joe looks after; Oregon, California, Nevada, Alaska, Hawaii and Arizona. As well I figured Canada and Mexico has three or four of them while the United Kingdom, Ireland and Iceland has one as they are smaller countries.

**(4)**  The actor that plays Bobby Singer, Jim Beaver joined the Marines after 1 year in College as a Radio Operator, later as a Supply Chief in the Vietnam War in 1st Marine Division. He was later discharged in 1971 and became active in the Marine Reserves until 1976.

**(5) Richard:** Means "brave power", derived from the Germanic elements  _ric_  "power, rule" and  _hard_  "brave, hardy". I figured of using the name of the actor, Richard Speight Junior that plays the Trickster/Loki/Gabriel as the name that Gabriel used as a cover when he and Bobby first met (as well use a name that we all know seeing that Gabriel wouldn't use the name Loki or Gabriel as a cover name). Along with the fact that both names Richard and Robert is Germanic that ties with the Norse and their future love child (that will be known in the second chapter) along with the name meaning of Richard to me ties with the name meaning of Gabriel, meaning "Strength of God". As well Richard Speight Jr has a good singing voice as well pretty good guitarist.

**Author's Notes:** To those that lived during this time period read this and find that I messed up about the technology or whatever that is not true or didn't happen until much later back then I will apologies in advice because I was born in Aug 1988. I went by what I read in Google and all the comments I got from my parents as my father told me some things that happened during 1977 such as Star Wars coming out of theaters and him graduating from High School. And computers were very new as in computers that you get to bring home.

I picked Judas Priest and the Rolling Stones is the fact that the first Band name is pretty poetic to be played in a church because Judas Iscariot from the Bible is best known as one of the Twelve Apostles of Jesus and infamously known for his kiss and betrayal of Jesus to the hands of the Chief Sanhedrin priests in exchange of the payment of 30 silver coins (the evidently price of a slave, which was basically 90 days of wages). I won't bore you about the Biblical Lessons along with vampires being inspired from Judas along with Vlad the Impaler. The Rolling Stones I picked as the second is the fact that one of the BEST songs from the Rolling Stones is called "Sympathy For the Devil". I thought that was fitting because it was said that Gabriel and Lucifer was very close at one time.

Rufus Turner is Jewish as it was Saturday/Sunday during this chapter, and by Jewish law, "In the event that a human life is in danger, a Jew is not only allowed, but required, to violate any Shabbat law that stands in the way of saving that person." So therefore helping Bobby and Pastor Jim with the Trickster Hunt is saving humans lives. And Saturday is the day of rest. Weirdly enough that law doesn't include women during labor.

I could be wrong as I am not Jewish myself nor am I Lutheran. In SPN wiki and through SPN fans, it is believed that Pastor Jim may be a Lutheran Pastor not Catholic.

Thanks for Reading, please Review! :D

**-FireChildSlytherin5**


	2. Chapter 2: Two for Mirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot is based on this post: http://firechildslytherin5.tumblr.com/post/54136531345/the-love-child-of-bobriel

**Not Beta Read.** The reason I didn't share it in the first chapter is that fact it would be a huge spoiler of the identity of the love child between Bobby and Gabriel (hence the mpreg in the summary) as well its not a secret that I don't care for OCs much. If you wish to look up the Tumblr post, I use the same Username in Tumblr.

Either got to my username there, click the URL above in Summary, Or to find it easier then typing the URL manually or you computer/laptop/ipad whatever ain't working, you could just type the tag, "A Hunter's Lullaby" or "Bobriel" or "firechildslytherin5"

Note: part of this chapter is word for word from 2x15 Tall Tales transcript.

* * *

**A Hunter's Lullaby**

**-0-**

**Summary:**  Bobriel Bobby/Gabriel Implied Mpreg. Bobby first meet the Trickster back in 1977 but didn't know it until he accompanied Sam & Dean years later. Now met again, he founds out he fathered a demigod from that night. Few years later the Trickster was killed by the Devil & Bobby later killed by Dick the Leviathan. Now Garth is now picking up the pieces where his father left off with the Winchesters & the Hunters Community. And later was given his mother's job to protect the prophet and doing this all at the same time to try meld back the pieces of a broken family.

**-0-**

**Chapter 2: Two for Mirth**

_February 2007_ (30 years later)

_Springfield, Ohio._

**-0-**

****

When Bobby Singer got the call from Dean and Sam yesterday, he first thought they were calling to ask about something stupid that everyday hunters should know as knowing your mythology isn't rocket science. Asking how you kill a vampire; how do you know for sure its a ghoul and not something else; what do you do when you need to salt and burn a grave but can't because the ghost is a kid (few hunters are squeamish with any hunts that involves children, dead or monster). One hunter a while back called and asked him for advice on a salt and burn because he didn't want to cause a forest fire because the place of where he was didn't have much rain that year. Hunters like that, Bobby is happy that there are few off them left out there, as there are too many hunters that live off from the kill itself not the saving part of the job. Bobby will admit he does take more effort into his job to help those type of hunters and try not to interact much with hunters like Gordon, the Griendson brothers Walt and Roy (1) or anyone from the Campbell family.

Bobby did hope just this once get a 'hello, how are you' call from one of his boys; he never gets those type of calls or those that did it was because a hunter wants a favor from him and thought that sweet talking to him would work. Instead he got a weird message from the Winchesters asking to came to their hunt in Springfield, Ohio about 14 hours drive of where he was at in South Dakota and when he said the code to make sure it was really them and not demons or being held hostage (which they passed the test along with Bobby saying 'Christo'). Bobby tried to get more information out from them but they refused because it was just too weird. Bobby thought he heard Dean hissing at Sam in the background of not to say anything because he doesn't want Bobby to laugh at them. Red flags started going off in his head but Bobby agreed and like clock work, Bobby locked up his place and made sure the whole house is Supernatural proof, let a few hunters know that he will be away for a while giving the substitutes strict instructions of what to do while he is away and headed out. He only stop a few times for a two hour nap, to get more gas in his truck and something to eat before he got to Springfield, Ohio that following day.

When he got to the hotel to their room number of what they told him the day before, the radio from the room was at full blast and the two brothers was yelling at each other. Bobby stopped next to the door, slightly surprised that they hadn't got kicked out from all this noise but Bobby figured with this crappy hotel this might be normal; don't ask questions type of hotels is what the Winchesters seem to be so fawn of. Bobby mentally blames John Winchester in his head, not liking that the two boys was raised in crappy shady hotels like this. He knew John didn't really had much money in the beginning but still, surely he has family members that John could've gotten help after Mary's death.

Suddenly the radio was turned off and Dean yelled, "Hey, I'd love to. That's a great idea. Unfortunately, my car's all screwed to hell!" Bobby was confused, what happened to the Impala?

"Dean, I told you, I have nothing to do with-" Bobby was getting a headache from those two just by standing in the front door less then a minute so to shut them up he knock on the door. He heard footsteps and Sam opened the door after looking through the peephole. Dean he could see stood up from the bed and approached. The idjits didn't test him to make sure he wasn't human, but with the look on their faces they really didn't need a lecture so he will let this slide this one time.

Sam sighed in relief, "Hey, Bobby."

Bobby entered, he finds himself with his hands in his pockets not really knowing how to start this talk. "Boys." He looked around making sure there was no one was tied up, both the boys are alive and well with no bandages that he could see in his relief. He glanced at the pile of papers and a few books on the table in the makeshift living-room, knowing that Sam does his research online on his laptop which he doesn't see. Bobby wonders what happened to it.

"Hey, Bobby." Dean said shaking his hand.

"It's good to see you again so soon." Bobby was happy that he gets to see his boys more often. Maybe with their father gone they could now get to spend time with each other more often like they used to when they were young when John dropped them off when he hunts near his place, after all they are the closest thing he has of sons.

"So um, what didn't you want to talk to me on the phone about?" Bobby figured to stop beating around the bush.

Sam sighed, "It's this job we're working. We weren't sure you'd believe us."

Bobby almost laughed at this; are they kidding? He seen it all, once he was almost eaten by the Loch Ness Monster when he was visiting Scotland helping out a hunter there. He didn't taste that all good he suppose because the Loch Ness Monster spit him out quickly afterwards. Took him forever to get the smell off him from the saliva sticking at his skin and clothes from being in that monster's mouth. "Well, I can believe a lot." Bobby told them, half smiling.

Sam didn't look convinced. "Yeah, no, no, it's just, we've never seen anything like it."

Dean said butting in wanting to put the word out. "Not even close —"

Sam looked at his brother not liking that he interrupted him. "And we thought we could use some fresh eyes."

Bobby slowly nodded. At least they swallowed their pride to ask some outside help. Not many hunters could do that; including their own father. "Well, why don't you begin at the beginning?"

Sam really didn't look like he really wanted to. What is so weird that they are almost afraid to tell him? "Yeah, um, all right." Sam gestures Bobby to seat down because the story Bobby knew is going to be long and interesting. Bobby picks up the empty takeout tray that was on the bed and peers into it. At least it isn't moldy yet and set it aside and sits down on the bed.

Sam started on his side of the story about going to the bar talking to a couple that was a cheerleader with a stupid jock of a boyfriend who not only pride himself of being a sport douche but as well a pledge master. The dippy girlfriend was talking about an urban legend from the college that happened about thirty years ago, about a girl that was having an affair with a professor, he later broke it off, she jumped out the window and killed herself. The room number where she jumped from was called room six-six-nine. A stupid overdone detail about turning the number nine upside down to turn the number into 666, the devil's number. Bobby in the back of his head wondered where he heard about this story before, about this so called urban legend. He put a mental note to himself to look into his previous hunter notebooks to see if he came across a hunt about a girl killing herself at this college as it was common that unexplained hunts could turn into urban legends created by the innocent to explain the supernatural. It was clear that the whole week the two boys been here on this case been getting on their nerves.

The story went on that after getting the story from the two college students, Sam went out to find Dean, who was at the bar area (in Sam's version of the story), with a chick that was a trashy sloppy drunk blonde hooker with fishnet stockings and a tight miniskirt and Dean was shooting purple nurples. Of course Dean got pissed off saying that it wasn't like that. Bobby wondered if Dean was angry at the fact that Dean was caught red handed of being a womanizer having a fling at the bar or Sam just wanting to make Dean look bad in front of Bobby. Bobby will admit to himself that he had his own flings in the past, for better or for worse, and being in the road all the time a man got to have some comfort now and then. However Bobby did wish that Dean would respect himself and find himself a better woman then a common hooker.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a minute!" Dean snapped.

"What?" Sam snapped back not liking that he was interrupted again.

"Come on, dude, that's not how it happened." Dean said, not liking Sam's story.

"No? So you never drank a purple nurple?" it was common knowledge that purple nurples are a woman's drink.

"Yeah, maybe that, but I don't say things like "feisty little wildcat". And her name wasn't Starla." Bobby had to roll his eyes at this, half wondering why they were fighting in a time like this. They are in a hunt, personnel life later.

"Then what was it?"

Dean glared at his brother. "I don't know." He turned to Bobby taking over the story of course. "But she was a classy chick. She was a grad student, anthropology and folklore. We were talking about local ghost stories..." Dean went on with the story, Bobby half wondered if Dean recently watch a James Bond movie or something because his version was that Sam was some bitchy whiny kid, maybe Dean watched the movie Cry-Baby recently because of the details of Sam having his jacket over his shoulder being a stupid brat while Dean was the cool hero at the bar needing information from a common college student to save lives. And when Dean started saying that Sam was saying blah, blah, blah, Bobby suddenly thought about the TV Show Charlie Brown that came out on TV when he was a teenager. Balls, he needs more sleep or coffee seeing its far too early for beer right now; his mind keeps wondering into Lala-Land.

Sam made a bitch-face to his brother after he was done with his story. "Right," he said sarcastically. "And that's how it really happened. I don't sound like that, Dean!" Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"That's what you sound like to me." Dean replied back.

Bobby had enough; looking between the two of them. "Okay. What's going on with you two?"

Sam sighed, "Nothing. Noth- it's nothing."

Bobby knew that was bullshit. "No, come on. You're bickering like an old married couple."

Dean got up from the other bed, crossing the bedroom slash living room area into the kitchenette hopefully to get some coffee or beer. Between listening to the two of them bitching Bobby wished he had a thought of getting large mug of coffee to go from a cafe or take some headache pills before coming here.

"No, see married couples can get divorced. We're like, uh, Siamese twins."

Sam snapped, "It's conjoined twins!" Bobby wondered if the two at this conversation before about conjoined verses Siamese twins.

Dean pointed at his brother, "See what I mean?" In days like this Bobby was so glad he is an only child.

Sam sighed rolling his eyes. Bobby could see the beginning of dark circles around Sam's eyes. He took a deep breath. "Look, it—We've just been on the road for too long. Tight quarters, all that. Don't worry about it."

Bobby slowly nodded, knowing that Sam was lying. "Okay."

Sam went to continued on the story, "So anyway. We figured it might be a haunting, so we went to check out the scene of the crime..." Sam went on explain they got escorted from the college janitor that worked there for six years who turned out that he was the one that found the the dead professor. They were informed by the janitor (Bobby did ask if the guy had a name, Dean and Sam only realized then they never did get it), that it was common to see the professor go into his office to "talk" to some girls hinted that they weren't just talking about school work. Sam did ask the man if any of the rooms had the number 669 as the room number was later was found to be false because the place only had four stories; the building too small to have that many rooms to begin with.

Unsurprisingly the story went on about them coming back to the hotel room which later turned into a spat about Dean touching Sam's computer (that answered Bobby's question when he first got there of where's Sam's laptop went). Bobby seriously didn't need to know about Dean's social life about what he does to himself alone but Bobby didn't say anything on the matter and let them continue on the story.

Bobby needed more answers then they are willing to give. He had an enough of parts of the story where they fought about stupid stuff. "But did you dig up anything about the building? Or on the suicidal co-ed?" The two Winchesters are now pacing in front of him.

"No. History's clean." Sam explained.

"Then it's not a haunting." hauntings need to have history over someone death to be haunting.

Dean sighed, looking like he doesn't want to tell Bobby the next part. "Maybe not. Tell you the truth, we're not really sure."

Bobby rose his eyebrow. "What do you mean, you're not sure?" He knew the boys were long time hunters, they should know what a haunting is.

"Well, it's weird." Sam explained. Bobby is getting real tired of them saying 'its weird' and not giving him any details.

"What's weird?" he asked.

"This next part, we uh... we didn't see it happen ourselves exactly, but it's pretty friggin weird. Even for us." The two brothers went on to tell him that a few days later the same jock boyfriend (Bobby then learned of the guy's name was Curtis) from before that Sam talked to that had the girlfriend in the bar that first told them about the hoax urban legend. They went on to say that Curtis was walking down the street in front of the Crawford Hall building at the college that he was chased down and abducted by aliens.

It was then that Bobby had to hear them wrong. "Aliens?" he asked.

Dean his arms cross near the window looked at him wishing he could say no. "Yeah."

Bobby asked again just to make sure. "Aliens?"

"Yeah."

Bobby shook his head. "Look, even if they are real, they're sure as hell not coming to earth and swiping people."

Dean who's glad that Bobby is not laughing at them. "Hey, believe me. We know."

"My whole life I've never found evidence of an honest-to-God abduction. It's all just cranks and pranks." Bobby has had some cases where people disappear and innocents claim that it was aliens not monsters that kidnapped and kill people. He even remembers one case where a witch made people have nightmares and experience their greatest fears in real life and one elderly victim's most greatest fear was being abducted by aliens because the man lived near Area 51 during 1947 in his youth where his own father tormented him that the aliens are coming to get him if he doesn't behave.

Sam who is as well near the window looking out. "Yeah, that's what we thought. But...we figured we'd at least talk to the guy." they went on to explain that Curtis didn't want anything in the papers when he explained that he lost time, they done tests on him and probed him. And the worst thing according to Dean that Curtis said was more worse then being probed was when Curtis told them he was forced to slow dance with an alien.

What...slow danced? This frat boy thought slow dancing is worse than being someone's bitch? Yep, already dislike the guy. Hopefully the girl left him after he got abducted. Surely his boys are exaggerating again.

"You guys are exaggerating again, huh?" Both Sam and Dean now sitting next to each other both said at the same time no. "Then this frat boy's just nuts."

Dean sighed, "We're not so sure." They went on to explain that following morning they went to the place that Curtis told them where he was abducted and there in the dying grass was a perfect circle dig into the dirt where they guessed was the what was left behind from the beam of light that picked up Curtis into their spaceship. The story went on, on Dean's part to have them talk to a random student there that knew Curtis whom is making fun of him, apparently Curtis was the type of guy that talks bad about 'crazy' people and geeks that loves comic books and the like. Dean went on explain how Sam was all girly touchy feeling to the student, even done the hug part telling the student of how precious he was in the cruel world.

 

"I never said that!" Sam yelled at his brother. Making Bobby look between the two of them, with one eyebrow raised.

Dean snorted a laugh. "You're always saying pansy stuff like that." he explained. Bobby looked between the two of them in deep thought. At first he thought it was witches but so far nothing is adding up to it. He needs more information so he waited.

Bobby listened when the story continued that Dean got the idea that the connection was all the victims are dicks that they all had it coming, their punishments are poetic in a sense. Bobby first thought was the Winchesters got a Trickster on their hands, as he thought that a little awhile ago but with all the added stuff like Dean and Sam fight over Dean touching his computer. It does make sense that it could be a Trickster, Bobby encountered his first one thirty years ago (God, as it been that long ago already?) and so far all the stories that they told him fits the Trickster's M.O.. Bobby doubts that the two of them ever encountered one or heard of them before nor John Winchester as he mostly hunted demons and only hunts supernatural creatures off and on when he stubble upon them.

His two boys was still at each other's throats about the damn computer. Between the yelling Dean got himself and Sam some beer which Bobby declined the offer from Dean of having one himself (it was too early in the day to drink and he later if the hunt gets done he needs to able to drove home safely).

"Did you take his computer?" Bobby asked, wanting the two of them to stop. Bobby was now pacing as the two of them was at the kitchen.

"Serves him right, but, no." Dean said, still pissed off that his brother would think he did.

Sam didn't believe him. "Well, I didn't lose it. 'Cause I don't lose things."

Dean laughed. "Oh, that's right, 'cause he's Mr. Perfect."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay. Why don't you just tell me what happened next?"

Sam nodded. "There was one more victim. Now, we didn't see this one ourselves, either. We kind of put it together from the evidence. But this guy - He was a research scientist. Animal testing."

"Yeah, you know - A dick, which fits the pattern..." Dean continued as they broke in to the morgue and found extremely mangled remains; a leg and some parts of a torso. Sam found a belly scale on the mangled corpse in which the two of them connected the scale to be an alligator which brought to the urban legend of the alligator in the sewer, something only an urban legend not real in the supernatural sense of a kid flush a baby alligator down the toilet, and it grows huge in the tunnels terrorizing any who is stupid enough to go near it. In their story it was then they both agreed on giving him a call.

"Maybe we should get some help. I'll call Bobby. Maybe he's run into something like this before. "

"Oh, I'm sure he has. Just your typical haunted campus, Alien abduction, alligator-in-the-sewer gig. Yeah, it's simple." Bobby rolled his eyes at this. It was now getting oblivious of what they are dealing with. Bobby wondered if they are clueless or because of the fighting they haven't connected the dots yet.

"We decided to search the sewer anyway, so we split up, each taking one end of campus." Sam told Bobby, who wondered if Sam wanting to impress him of being theryo in their search.

"Did you find anything?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I found something, just not in the sewer." Dean said angrily. Dean went to explain when he got out from the sewers which found nothing he add, he went to the Impala and found Baby's tires flat (Bobby was surprised the tires wasn't slashed but he guessed even the Trickster wouldn't want to ruin a classic car) and finding Sam's money clip which reminded Bobby of his first fight with Rufus during their Trickster hunt. It then the Winchesters explain their fight in which Sam yelled that he never touched the Impala and Dean doesn't believe him. Seriously these two are more at it then he and Rufus did 30 years ago. But then again the hunt only took 2 days where the Winchesters been here over a week and Bobby was good at connecting the dots. There is a reason why he was hand picked of being the Go-to-Guy much early in his hunting career, as he was only a hunter for a year before an elder hunter died and pointed him to take over his job. And apparently these two idjits can't connect the dots worth shit or they are too wind up with each other's bullshit that they can't see anything clearly in front of their noses.

"Okay, I've heard enough." Bobby snapped making the useless fight in the story over. The two Winchesters sat in front of him next to the kitchen table, both having their chairs facing him. Both looking at him with guilty faces but both being too stubborn to back down without a fight against each other.

"You showed up about an hour after that." Dean said offhandedly.

"I'm surprised at you two. I really am. Sam, first off, Dean did not steal your computer." Dean smirked liking that Bobby was taking his side.

Sam did one of his bitch-faces looking hurt. "But I -"

Bobby put his hand up to shut him up. "Shh, shh, shh, shh!" He turned back to the older brother. "And, Dean, Sam did not touch your car." Sam glared at his bother with a victory.

"Yeah." Sam happy that Bobby believed him.

Bobby looked down on them, the two boys knowing that a lecture is coming up. "And if you two bothered to pull your heads out of your asses, it all would have been pretty clear." This throw the Winchester back. Wait what? What should be clear? Does Bobby know what they are dealing with? Is he serious?

"What?" Dean asked.

Bobby rolled his eyes. Does he need to talk slow? "What you're dealing with."

Sam who is known to pride himself of knowing anything supernatural worthy, true a blank look trying to connect things together but still drawing blank. "Uh..."

"I got nothing." Dean looked at his brother, knowing that he usually the brains of their group.

"Me neither." Sam confessed.

Bobby sighed. Does he really have to spell it out to them? "You got a Trickster on your hands."

Dean smirked. "That's what I thought." he said.

Sam laughed, is his brother serious? "What?! No, you didn't."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "I got to tell you... you guys were the biggest clue."

Sam whipped his head back to his foster father. "What do you mean?" The thirst of knowledge took over, making Bobby hide a smile.

"These things create chaos and mischief as easy as breathing, and it's got you so turned around and at each other's throats, you can't even think straight."

Both Sam and Dean looked at each other, mentally wanting to hit themselves. It was common rule in the hunting business, don't let the prey get to you. And they fell into the Trickster's hands so easily. "The laptop." Sam sighed.

"The tires." Dean should be happy that the Trickster only took the air out from those tires, not cutting them or taking the tires out. Or in Bobby's case 30 years ago, the whole truck itself.

"It knows you're onto him, and it's been playing you like fiddles."

Dean was confused. He never heard of Trickster before and he surely knows that it isn't in his father's Journal, or so he thinks anyway as he hasn't really read the whole thing front and back yet. "So, what is it - Spirit, demon, what?"

Bobby not sure how to explain it to them. Tricksters are a tricky bunch; not one is the same as the other and he only met one in his life time. "Well, more like demigods, really. There's Loki in Scandinavia. There's Anansi in West Africa. Dozens of them. They're immortal, and they can create things out of thin air. Things as real as you and me. Make them vanish just as quick."

Dean nodded. "You mean like an angry spirit or an alien or an alligator."

"The victims fit the M.O., too. Tricksters target the high and the mighty, knock them down a peg, usually with a sense of humor - deadly pranks, things like that."

Something click in Dean's head. "Bobby, what do these things look like?"

Bobby shrugged. "Lots of things, but human, mostly." Bobby really doesn't want to list the things that Tricksters are known to show up as, as they are as well Shape-shifers making them harder to find.

Dean looked at his brother. "And what human do we know who's been at ground zero this whole time?" Sam at first looked confused then something click his head as well. Bobby wondered who they think the Trickster is. The three of them went down to business, Bobby telling them the crash course about Tricksters that would help them on their case.

**-0-**

****

Dean and Sam confirm their suspicion that the Janitor is the Trickster after going into his locker. It agreed that Dean would be the bait to wait outside the Crawford Hall building in the middle of the night later that night. A few hours before they staged a fight knowing the guy was watching them from the window above them. Bobby was out down town getting the stakes and dip them with victim blood, luckily the Trickster's previous murder was bloody and luck would have it that there hasn't been rain yet. The two brothers left the building and down the stairs.

"Just 'cause he reads the Weekly World News doesn't mean he's our guy. You read it, too." Sam said after telling Dean of what he found in the Janitor's locker.

Dean knew in his gut that he was right. "I'm telling you, it's him."

"Look, I just think we need some hard proof. That's all."

"Another thing Bobby mentioned was that these suckers have a metabolism like an insect, a real sweet tooth."

Sam shrugged. "I didn't find any candy bars or sugar. Not even Equal."

Dean didn't look convinced. "Probably missed something."

"I don't miss things!"

"Oh, right, 'cause you're Mr. Perfect."

Sam was surprised. He thought this was all acting. Was Dean still pissed at him of what the Trickster done? "What? Are you really still pissed at me 'cause of what the Trickster did?"

Dean given him a hard look. "You been a tight ass long before that Trickster showed up."

Sam sighed. "Look, just...stay here, keep an eye on the janitor. I'll go to his place to see if I can find any actual evidence before you go barging in and staking the man! Just wait till I get back, okay? Okay?"

"Okay!" Dean snapped back. The Trickster watched as the younger brother left and Dean stayed outside pacing back and forth of the building.

**-0-**

Dean was out there long after nightfall. Waiting for Sam and Bobby to come over and get this hunt down and over with. It was agreed that they will be near and not to spook the Trickster to leave, but Bobby have told them that Tricksters love a challenge and wouldn't back away of something that might be fun. The Trickster had played with them all week, which told Bobby that the Trickster liked the boys enough to keep them alive all this time. Learning this fact made Dean's stomach uneasy. What was the Trickster's game?

Dean figured it was now or never and went inside the building. Taking his flashlight and going up and down the stairs, when he was about to head back of where he came from he heard music, which Dean swears it was "Can't Get Enough of Your Love, Babe" by Barry White coming out from the theater room that was off from the side. When he went through the doors, he stopped dead to his tracks. On the stage was a round red bed with tacky canopy and a slowly rotating disco ball above. There was two women on the bed; one blonde and one brunette in lawnera that was sprawled on the bed seductively. As Dean got closer to the stage, the two women started crawling towards him.

He could't stop staring. This is too good to be true. This is just like in his dream from porn story a few weeks ago from Busty Asian Beauties magazine he likes to read every week; even the setting is just like what the magazine made it to be.

"We've been waiting for you, Dean." The brunette said to him as the two of them slowly leaned on the bed. Dean knew he shouldn't look but he did.

Dean was speechless. "Y-Y-You guys aren't real." he said.

The brunette smiled, "Trust me, sugar, it's gonna feel real."

Dean laughs nervously. Oh he knew no doubt about it that it would feel real and embarrassing because he knew that both Sam and Bobby are just outside watching. But he has a job to do, but wow those chicks that the Trickster conjured have nice titties.

"Come on. Let us give you a massage." The blonde said, waving her hand towards him to come towards the bed. Dean had to look on her hands, those long fingers and soft hands does look like they could get rid of those knots on his back that he been carrying for weeks.

Dean hated his luck. When something good happens its too good to be true. "You know, I'm a - I'm a sucker for a happy ending. Really, I am, but... I-I'm gonna have to pass." Why did he just say that?

 

"They're a peace offering." a voice said behind him. Dean turned and found the Janitor lazying on the audience seats watching them. The two women behind him cuddled close each other. The Trickster had a cocky smile on his face, his eyes with much mischief, but his voice changed slightly compare when he pretend to be a common human, his voice now held power. "I know what you and your brother do. I've been around a while. Run into your kind before." Dean bet the guy has been around, maybe a hundred years at the most. He wonder how many hunters that didn't know what they were up against and was killed by this bastard. But in a serious note, Dean will admit to himself but never out loud that he thought the guy was a funny guy.

"Well, then you know that I... can't let you just keep hurting people." Dean told him, buying some time so Sam and Bobby could get here.

The trickster rolled his eyes, as if having this conversation before. "Come on! Those people got what was coming to them. Hoisted on their own petards. But you and Sam - I like you. I do. So treat yourself... Long as you want. Just long enough for me to move on to the next town." He pulled out a candy bar from his pocket.

Dean heard all this before. His father drilled him and his brother to never trust the word of a supernatural being. They twist their words and in the end it will kill you. He knew that the moment he drop his guard down now or when he does treat himself with the two women behind him just like what the Trickster offer him, they will stab him in the back. "Yeah, I don't think I can let you do that." Dean said.

"I don't want to hurt you." Trickster said, biting a piece from the candy. "And you know that I can."

"Look, man, I - I got to tell you, I dig your style, all right? I mean," Dean chuckled, he is not lying. "I do. I mean... and the slow-Dancing alien?!"

The Trickster and Dean laughed together, if it wasn't the fact that the Trickster was sitting he would have drop on the floor rolling in laughter. "One of my personal favorites. Yeah." he said smiling.

Dean stopped, his face turn serious. "But, uh, I can't let you go."

Something shift within the Trickster, the happy go lucky guy was gone straight from his face. His eyes harden. "Too bad. Like I said, I like you. Sam was right. You shouldn't have come alone."

Dean inwardly smirked. Got you. "Well, I'll agree with you there." It was code that they agreed upon for Sam and Bobby to come out taking our their stakes. Sam first slammed the door shut locking it at one end and Bobby at the other. Sam looked at the Trickster in such termination where Bobby looked shocked, slowly coming down the stairs closer.

Trickster looked between the three of them not knowing what to say to this as if he not seeing this turn of a events which brought Dean with nice satisfaction in his gut. The Trickster laughed at the joke that was played against him. "That fight you guys had outside - that was a trick?" Dean nodded. "Hmm. Not bad. But you want to see a real trick?"

With the snap of the fingers, a masked man with a chainsaw suddenly appears right behind Sam and attacked. Which brought Dean to snap into action to kill the Trickster remembering what Bobby told them that by killing the Trickster everything will go back to normal which would make the Chain-man disappear and his baby brother safe. The brunette attacked Dean by grabbing his right arm twisting it before Dean got to close to the Trickster. The Trickster watches in excitement, clapping his hands together loving the drama and the action that was playing in front of him. Both Sam and Bobby deal with the chain-man as it was twice as big as Sam and it cut Bobby's stack in half when Bobby used it as a shield before the chain-man was able to cut him open with the chainsaw. The two women was manhandling Dean like he was a rag-doll back and forth between each other; with each hit that the women hit Dean the Trickster made noises knowing that each hit hurt. Sam knocked the chain-man onto the ground shortly after it cut Bobby's stick in half, as it land on the ground not moving. The two girls threw Dean towards the Trickster hard onto the chairs making the said creature clap like it was the best show he ever seen in its life as the two women pose like Charlie Angels in front of him. "Nice toss, ladies!" the Trickster praised them. He turned to Dean as he stood up. "Dean... Dean, Dean, Dean." Dean noticed his stake near Sam where it landed when the women attack him in which they nodded to each other as Sam quickly grabbed the stake and throw it at Dean who easily caught it. "I did not want to have to do this."

It was then that Dean stabbed the Trickster straight into his chest at if he was human where his heart should be. "Me neither." Dean said, knowing that was partly true, if it was any different the two of them could get along just fine. But he was not human and it was his job to get rid of supernatural creatures. As Dean grinds the stake deeper into the man's heart; the women disappeared with a moan and the chainsaw man as well like they never existed. Dean quickly pulled out the stake just as the Trickster falls dead into the neatest seat.

**-0-**

Bobby couldn't believe it. He wasn't sure which part he was more shocked about: the Trickster ending up being Richard whom he met 30 years ago (how the hell did he NOT figure out that it was Richard who was the real Trickster?) or Dean killed the Trickster without much of a sweat. He wasn't sure how he should feel about Richard's death, whom he figured that's not the Trickster's real name come to think of it. As Tricksters are immortal in the sense so that must've been a cover name. Bobby couldn't stop staring at the still form of his former lover; the man looked he was sleeping besides the blood that slightly came out from his mouth at one side and the hole in his chest. In the past 30 years, Richard as always been in his mind off and on, as he wondered what happened to the guy as Richard is the only man he ever slept with; so it hard not to think of him. Of course Pastor Jim before his death told him offhandedly years ago that Richard left half a year later after the Trickster hunt. However three months ago Bobby swore he saw Richard in Pastor Jim's funeral but when he went out to get a closer look Richard was gone. Of course now that he knew the truth, its all been a lie and he was seeing things.

He followed Sam towards Dean who was looking down on the Trickster's corpse as well. Dean looked up at them both, "You guys okay?"

Sam took a deep breath. "Yeah. I guess."

Dean dropped the stake on the ground. "All I got to say... he had style." The three of them ran out of the theater without looking back.

Sam had to thanked Bobby. "Bobby, thanks a lot." without his knowledge they wouldn't figure it out if it was a Trickster.

"Hey, save it! Let's just get the hell out of dodge before somebody finds that body." Bobby yelled back getting into backseat of the Impala.

"Yeah." Dean agreed.

Sam stopped looking over to his older brother over the top of the car in the passenger side. "Look, Dean, um... I just want to say that I'm, uh... Um..." he really doesn't know what to say to his brother to apologize.

Dean knew what his brother wanted to say. "Hey. Me too."

Balls, are they seriously having a lovey-dovey moment in the time like this? Bobby popped back his head out looking at those two idjits. "You guys are breaking my heart. Could we please just leave?"

Sam and Dean exchanged a look between them and getting in without a word and driving off.

**-0-**

_Near Sioux Falls, South Dakota._

**-0-**

When Bobby got home that late evening as he refused to stop driving heading back home after the Winchesters dropped him off of where he left his truck unless it was to full up his truck with gas. Through out the whole drive he couldn't stop thinking about the Trickster. He was decent guy he remembered, haven't changed one bit of aging in the last thirty years of not seeing each other. Still having that goofy twisted smile, his voice sounding ageless with hidden power. Works with crappy jobs that doesn't pay well; propositions Bobby will admit that most people overlook most of the time as a suspect along with people not giving him a second look. Who would think a powerful supernatural creature as a janitor that picks up other people's trash or a common gardener?

He got out from his truck quickly and got into his house feeling that he was being followed. All day he felt someone was following him; being so near but yet so far away. A few times he back tracked to see if the feeling would follow him which it came and went; made sure it wasn't demons as most of the time they were impatient creatures by nature and would attack prematurely. Nothing happened. Just as he closed his front door; he looked around and saw nothing out of place.

He locked the doors, made sure all the salt lines are still in place as was everything that he place in his house for warding off the supernatural. He looked into his messages from his answer machine he has and found that all of them are just reports of the supernatural and letting him know where the hunters that he keep track are still alive and are at. Bobby drilled on every hunter that he met to call in at least once a week. He finish on writing down the messages and the time and dates of the messages, making sure to copy the information three times in separate notebooks just in case one gets stolen or one gets lost.

Finished Bobby took off his hat at his desk, not feeling tired enough to head off to bed that he knows that he should get some rest after a tiring hunt and drive. Maybe take a quick shower to get the sweat off from himself of being in his truck so many hours straight. He sighed and went into his storage boxes that held his notebooks that are marked by year. He flipped through them and finding the 1977-1979s books (just to make sure if the dates are slightly off), looking through hauntings that was labeled along by colour as in his notes the colour white means haunting. An hour or so later he found what he was looking for;

**-0-**

 

 

Haunting

_15 March 1978 - COMPLETE_

_Melissa Renee Davis, 20, Suicide._

_Crawford Hall - Ohio University_

_Date Unknown of Suicide._

_The girl was having an affair with a professor. He broke it off because his wife found out; the girl later jumped out of the window and later died in the nearby hospital. Two years of haunting before called in for a salt and burn._

_#2 Crawford Hall HAUNTING - page 253 Book #2 1992-1994_

**-0-**

Bobby reading the notes of what he wrote all those years ago and noted the extra note at the bottom of the page that looked newer, as he guessed he wrote it in the early 90s. His house may not look it, but he does like neat and orderly of his books and notes (anything relating to the Supernatural) as he painstakingly write and record everything as even one little detail could be the broke through for another hunt. Bobby went back to nearby box that was labeled 1992-1994 and opened a thick book with a number two on one side and flipped the pages to page 253 and read:

**-0-**

 

 

 

 

 

Haunting

_Easter 1993 - Unexecuted_

_Laura (Last name unknown)_

_Crawford Hall - Ohio University_  

_Death of Laura (age unknown) a resident who fell from her fourth-floor window.  
Lights would flicker and doors would slam or open-especially on the first floor. Its noted that CD and tape players will refuse to play the Bob Marley song "Laura."_

_Local residents refuse salt and burn. Hunting party voted of approval of the locals._

_Haunting still on effect._

**-0-**

Bobby shook his head at his notes. All it proves that his boys didn't do their research correctly that well in the regards of the college being haunted. He wondered as well if the Trickster knew about the previous hunt or did he heard about the hoax Urban Legend? The Trickster being Richard around this time was at Minnesota not in Ohio however. Bobby wonders if the Trickster has the ability of teleportation or able to spout some wings and fly. Bobby started laughing to himself at the idea of the Trickster with big wings and stop because Tricksters are said to be shape-shifters; if the Trickster really wanted to he could turn himself into a bird. So it is possible.

Bobby went back on the notes, as there seem to be no more reported hauntings in Ohio University, Bobby knew from, Eric Kripke (2) a follow Go-To-Hunter that looks over the State of Ohio reports all the time that the college is haunted but nothing much comes up enough for a hunter to go clean it out for a salt and burn. Besides the hauntings are amusements for the students, the locals and as well it brings students to the college for the fact it is haunted. There are a few hunting cases that he done where the local innocents would refuse a salt and burn on a hunting for many of different reasons such as the ghost is harmless at the time or they knew the ghost and they don't want their love one to leave. The few times it happens Bobby only agrees IF the ghost is harmless and by the look of things even after 14 years from the date, the Laura Ghost hasn't turned yet or haven't been evoke enough to get it pissed and started killing people.

Bobby sighed putting everything back to its own place making a metal note to himself that he should start putting these notes and books into better quality boxes and storage them in a storage container in a nearby town so he could have more room in his house. He shook his head at the thought, knowing that he isn't going to do that anytime soon as he been saying that to himself for years now.

He went back to desk, and continue of what he was doing before he was called by Dean and Sam into their case. His book on ancient Hebrew was laid where he last placed it with papers scattered around of his notes. He been translating the book into English as he wasn't as fluent in ancient Hebrew that he is with Japanese and few other languages, as the translating is a slow progress. A few hours into translating, Bobby could feel himself slowly dropping further and further into sleep as he jerk himself awake a few times finding himself dose off. He took his head got up and got himself a beer and got back on the desk.

Bobby didn't notice a short dark figure behind him watching him silently as the hunter drank half of the beer bottle before his head slammed face first into the open book; fast asleep.

The Trickster laugh at the silliness of his hunter as he approached and started stoking Bobby's thinning hair fondly as the said hunter didn't flinch or woke from the touch. Gently the Trickster lifted the hunter's head up so he could close the book, straightening the papers into neat piles and lifted the heavy human into his arms in a bridal style hold. The Trickster fought another giggle as he figured he look ridiculous of being a short guy with a much larger man in his arms. If he was human, the hunter would have been heavy but as he was not it wasn't that difficult to carry; with a blink of an eye suddenly appeared in Bobby's bedroom. Even though Bobby felt weightless in his arms he was still big compare to his stature and awkward to carry and he wasn't going to go up the stairs.

In just a few moments the Trickster stripped the hunter into his boxers, took off his shoes and socks, put him on one side of the bed covered him up with the blankets. Bobby looked so peaceful just sleeping in his bed as the Trickster as well stripped himself and joined his hunter into a sleep with the hunter in his arms.

-0-

The first thing Bobby noticed was that he was in his bed. The last thing he remembered was that he was at his desk. And he was sure he doesn't sleepwalk. The second was the fact that he wasn't alone in his bed; as he could feel a warm body press against his back. Bobby set up with a yelp, finding himself tangled in the sheets and fell out from his bed hard onto the floor on his ass. Bobby looked up from the floor knowing that whoever was in his bed had woken up from his yelping and move to look at him and met familiar golden eyes.

"Bobby, get back to bed. Its too early to be up." the Trickster said, patting the space on the mattress where Bobby was laying on before he fell out from his bed.

Bobby couldn't believe his eyes. "Ain't you suppose to be dead?" he asked, hoping his voice didn't show how nervous he suddenly felt.

The Trickster looked at him and back at himself. "Should I be dead? I didn't realized." he said flopping back on the bed without another word. Bobby wasn't an idiot; the changes that Dean killed the Trickster was low and Bobby was again reminded of his research about Tricksters over the years and it said countless times that "Tricksters have a talent for cheating death." What confused Bobby was the fact that the Trickster was in his bed and haven't killed him yet or came back with a vengeance after him and his boys. Bobby untangled himself from the sheets getting up from the floor, wincing at his aching bones because he wasn't getting any younger and glared at the Trickster who is now cuddling in his favorite pillow into its chest looking like he was already fast asleep.

The creature was sniffing into his pillow, which reminded Bobby of the first time meeting the Trickster as the said creature hugged him and sniffed him 30 years ago. The Trickster was dressed in bright red boxers and a clean undershirt. Bobby too noticed he as well was in his own worn boxers with nothing else on. Bobby didn't know if he was happy that both of them wasn't naked or putout that they weren't. He could feel his feelings that he had of the man he once knew as Richard was coming back however finding out that the man he found himself (can he dare to say it?) fond of over the years was in fact a supernatural creature all this time. Bobby was angry, why? He asked himself, because the Trickster played him? Didn't come clean? Come on, he was a hunter the Trickster knew it, what was he going to do if the Trickster told him who he was all those years ago, not kill him? Bobby wasn't stupid and he knew that the Trickster wasn't either. The feelings that he knew he should not have are there and he is hurt. He can't let his feelings get better of him, so he buries them.

"Idjit, get out of my bed and while you at it, out of my house!" Bobby snapped at the Trickster.

"Bobby, being rude to your guest is not polite." the Trickster said not opening his eyes.

"I don't give a damn; you are an unwelcome guest!" Bobby sighed. "Why are you here anyway?" curiosity got a better of him, dammit.

The Trickster then opened his eyes, setting up looking confused. "I missed you?" he said with a grin.

"Yeah right. Tell me the real reason why you here in my bed?"

The Trickster sighed, rolling his eyes. "I followed you. You fell asleep on your desk. I thought you would rather want to sleep in your bed. So I took you to bed; stripped you because I figured sleeping in your jeans and shoes wouldn't be comfortable and you seemed lonely just lying in your bed alone, so I joined you." The Trickster grinned, crawled himself closer to Bobby, in which Bobby took a step back. "And I found out that you are a cuddlier."

Bobby really didn't know what to say to this. He was trying to figure out what the Trickster's game was. Really, if it this some form of a joke he doesn't see it. What kind of a murderous supernatural creature does all that to a mere human; cuddling him and tucking him into bed? Bobby scowled at himself, he does not cuddle. Bobby wanted answers; he wonders if he could get them while the Trickster seem to be in a happy mood.

"Where are my clothes?" Bobby asked.

The Trickster shook his head. "You won't be needing clothes. Now come back to bed." Bobby took a glance at the clock and noticed it was a bit early, around five in the morning. By Gods, he needs more sleep; he is getting too old for this. Bobby asked again of where his clothes were. The Trickster rolled his eyes again and pointed at his dresser across the room, where Bobby found his clothes from before freshly cleaned and folded neatly on a pile with his hat on top.

Slowly Bobby went to his clothes and put them on, knowing that the Trickster was watching, maybe enjoying the show making Bobby have mix feelings about the whole thing. Should he feel creep out from being watched? Or excitement of being watched as he wasn't used to being idolized sexually; he not getting any younger and it been years since anyone looked at him in that way. He knew that his feelings that had with Richard is coming back with full force now; burying them didn't work. Having the Trickster laying in bed in just boxers and a shirt is not helping much.

"Why didn't you come back to kill me and the boys back in Ohio?" Bobby asked turning around after he finish zipping up his jeans. He was barefooted as he doesn't see any socks or shoes near him.

The Trickster laughed, finishing the chocolate bar that he was eating watching Bobby getting dressed. "Where is the fun in that?" he asked, crossing his legs Indian style on the bed. "The game was over and well played."

Bobby nodded slowly, as it does make sense. Tricksters see almost everything as a game, or as it was hinted in his research and he guessed that with Dean stabbing the Trickster ended the so called game. It would be poor sportsmanship if the Trickster would attack them afterwards for vengeance, in a twisted outlook.

No one likes a poor loser.

Bobby knew that he needs to take a chance on getting the Trickster to talk so he figure out how to get rid of him. "Why did you kill those teachers at the college?"

Trickster look offended. "Please, those two had it coming. I was in the area for six years, Bobby; they never learned and in the end it costs them." Bobby was surprised that the Trickster didn't lie to Dean and Sam about 'mopping those floors for six years' in their story when they were telling him about their hunt during the week. Bobby was surprise to learn this fact that there was a supernatural creature that was just a day drive from him for six years causing mischief without him knowing. Bobby given the Trickster a look, wanting more information from the question. "The cheating professor had a wife and three kids. His wife baked me brownies and cookies in ever staff meeting, college fundraiser, you name it and was kind to everyone. She knew that her husband does with his female students but was ever so blindly faithful to him, after all he was a good man to her and all his female students are adults. It wasn't like he was cheating her with underage children. His oldest son left breaking all ties to the family because of his cheating ways. Of course, you humans are naturally polygamous creatures by nature so at first I let the guy slide from my radar; because seriously if I targeted every 'cheating' spouse more than half the world would be targeted. (And its so boring targeting cheating spouses). The bastard only came to my attention when in the span of four years he impregnated three women, left them with nothing and forced two of them to have an abortion and he beat the crap out of the third one because she wanted to keep the kid and wanted him to pay child support and he didn't take that well. He did everything in his power to make her go away, almost expelling her from the college but luckily unable to. When she told him she was going to get him fired by telling everyone about their affair, the other two women that he impregnated along with her telling them that he is her baby's father he snapped and beat her. I was the one that found her, Bobby, bleeding in the hall as he just left her, the mother of his own child to die." The Trickster had this look in his eyes of murder, and Bobby felt slightly sick. "She and the kid survived don't worry. Of course the kid was born prematurely from the abuse that the professor did its mother. That happened about three days before he jumped out from the window and killed himself."

Bobby nodded. He now found himself happy that the bastard was dead. "The second one?"

"I never understood you humans by using monkeys as your play things. You humans and monkeys are related!" Bobby rose an eyebrow at this, wondering if the Trickster was making a joke or not. "Okay, okay, I understand about all those tests that your scientists does, to cure people and so forth." The Trickster continued, waving one hand into the air as if brushing off the sentence. "Irrelevant. But that guy abused his animal subjects and his power, not to help cure diseases but to hurt people. He loved to watch animals suffer, and when one dies he just discards them into the trash. And he scums others to get rich for from experiments, for years the police force been trying to get this guy jailed but he been covering his tracks; got many of his workers jailed to cover them. He had a pet gator as a kid that he tortured, his first animal testing subject you see. And I figured it would be funny for him to be eaten by one." the Trickster started to laugh at the joke in his head by that one.

This was one of the reasons why Bobby in the pass 30 years he never hunted a Trickster after that one hunt as well finding Tricksters are rare. Its better for them to let them cause chaos in the world as Bobby sees them as the lesser evil then most of the other supernatural creatures. The only reason he went and helped Dean and Sam was the fact that it was their hunt and they needed his help and Bobby wouldn't let anyone hurt his boys.

Thinking back on the Hunt, Bobby remembered Curtis. "What about the frat boy? Why was he spared?"

Something shift on the Trickster. "Not all my victims die. Some learn." he said.

Bobby remembered the ancient books he read over the years in which he visited in old churches. "What did the boy learn?" Bobby asked looking into the Trickster's eyes. "What is the story behind his lesson?"

The Trickster smiled. (3) "About 30 years ago, Curtis' ex-girlfriend Jennifer's mother went to college there. Her mother was friends with two girls one was named Stephanie who is the mother of Heather Jen's friend at the college and the other girl was name Melissa. As you already know as what you looked into your notes in your previous hunts and others; Melissa was the one that killed herself after she had an affair with their professor that taught psychology. As the so called Urban Legend went the professor broke it off, the girl went crazy with grief and she jumped out the window. However unlike the Urban Legend went, she didn't instantly die from the fall. The college isn't that big to begin with for her to die from the impact. She later died however from her injuries in a nearby hospital. Her soul ended up haunting the floor in the Crawford building and a few years later after the incident a group of hunters that you, yourself called into get rid of the haunting." The Trickster laughed at the irony. Bobby on the other hand was still trying to figure out how this whole thing got connected. "I may have borrowed the image of her ghost for a bit on that cheating professor though."

Bobby rolled his eyes and covered his face with his hand. So his boys didn't look that far into the history of the college. Sam might have figure it out if he had his computer though but he didn't.

The Trickster continued with the story. "The incident haunted both the girls' lives and always told the story to their daughters whom kept the story to heart while growing up and later enrolled into the same college. Curtis made fun of Jen of being smarter then him, as he viewed women who are pretty shouldn't be smart as only ugly girls are the smart ones. He always put her down each time she spoke about the story that her mother told her about her friend. After a while Jen started making herself look stupid and her grades started to fall as a result. Other then making Jen feel like she doesn't matter about anything; he tormented the other students for fun; humiliated them to do acts that makes them a laughing stock of the campus; making fun of geeks because he doesn't understand their fascination about Syfy, Marvel/DC comics or fantasy. Recently he beat up a boy that was into aliens from Area 51 and all that type of stuff, enough that the young Freshman was thinking about dropping out from school soon." The Trickster shrugged his shoulders. "I just figured Curtis needed a lesson and for once make him the laughing stock of the campus; tortured by the aliens from Area 51 from the magazine."

Bobby nodded slowly. Sam did comment that Curtis was alone in a bar, drinking rethinking about his life so maybe this incident did help the frat boy do better in life. If he didn't, then the Trickster wouldn't be here Bobby guessed.

"So why are you here?" Bobby asked wanting to know the real reason why there is a supernatural creature in his house and why he is not shooting it with rock salt pellets.

The Trickster given him a look, titling his head to the side like a bird, smiling seductively getting closer to Bobby whom was still standing at one side of the bed near the bedroom door with his arms cross on his chest. This time however Bobby didn't move, knowing that the Trickster won't attack him. Bobby wished he remembered of putting back his gun that he usually puts under his bed. He knew it won't do nothing against the Trickster but it would make him feel better.

"Like I said Bobby. I have missed you." The Trickster said.

Bobby laughed. "I don't believe you." The Trickster eye's hardened as he suddenly snapped his fingers. Bobby didn't have enough time to flinch or wonder what the Trickster had conjured up when he found himself back on the bed into the Trickster's arms as the Trickster started playing with his thinning hair fondly. Bobby tensed at the touch and noticed that he once again was back in his boxers like before.

"I am telling you the truth." The Trickster said into his ear, making Bobby feel goosebumps down his neck and back. "I have missed you. And so does our son."

What, back track. What? Son? What son? "What?" Bobby said, swearing he heard the Trickster wrong.

The Trickster snugged into his neck, his warm breath was slightly tickling his back hairs. "You given me a gift when you left all those years ago." He said. "Didn't realized it until much later but you firmly told me you didn't want anything to do with me 30 years ago so that's why I never bothered finding you and telling you this all this time. And you know, you humans don't live that long, specially you hunters so I never thought I would see you again."

"What son? Ain't you a guy?" Bobby was speechless and he does remember the Trickster having a penis not a vagina during those two times they had sex. Bobby doesn't remember the Trickster having anything weird down there to begin with so he couldn't wrap his mind around the fact of what the Trickster was telling him. The Trickster had a nerve to say this. He is not a father! This has to be some form of a trick.

"I'm a supernatural being Bobby, things could happen, given the right circumstances. I am not male or female to begin with either." The Trickster explained. "The main reason my form is male because the human world is male dominate."

"How...?" Bobby seriously trying to understand this but failing, he blames it on the fact that its too early to think straight along with not yet having his morning coffee.

The Trickster looked annoyed but Bobby didn't care; his mind is blank. "We, immortals don't have kids often. Its like our magick, mojo or whatever you want to call it unable us to have kids most of the time; if you live for a long time and everyone has kids who as well lives for a very long time it gets overcrowd right?" The Trickster waited for a response but Bobby just stares at the Trickster blankly. He never really thought about it if Bobby was in the right mind of things. "But after seeing you yesterday and our son been asking about you as of late, so to kill two birds with one stone sort of speck; I followed you to your house. Found you asleep on your desk and I put you here to be more comfortable and," The Trickster leaned towards his lips, slightly touching them with his own. "Maybe we get to know each other a bit more." It was then they they connected. It got heated real fast as tongues started to intertwine as Bobby bit the Trickster's bottom lip as the Trickster pulled away with a smirk. "And hope you would meet our son and spend some time with him." Bobby felt one of the Trickster's hands going down to his groan giving his half harden dick a slight squeeze making Bobby slightly jump in pleasure.

Bobby still couldn't connected what he been hearing in his head but he knew what he was feeling. So Bobby was right about being followed and how he got to the bed. But this doesn't explain why the Trickster is lying to him about him fathering a kid with the supernatural creature or the fact that he hasn't turn on him or his boys. And he will admit he did thought about having sex with the Trickster a few times before he found out he was a Trickster. And he hopes the Trickster doesn't read minds as Bobby a few times did think about him as he jacked off.

Bobby figured to humor the creature, trying to ignore the seducing stare from the supernatural creature. "He been asking of me?" Bobby asked, slightly hoping for another kiss. He knew the Trickster was playing with him to see if he would brake.

"Our son always knew that his father was a hunter, a mortal. But ever since he did his first hunt by killing a Tooth Fairy he been hoping to met you. He has heard a lot about you from the other hunters." Wait, tooth fairy? First the male pregnancy talk and now they are talking about fairies? Now Bobby knew this is all a joke. Bobby wonders if this is some form of flirtation. The Trickster looked like he swallowed something sour. "A few years back he decide to try college and he decided to be dentist, that's how he got his first hunt you see." He said, still petting Bobby's hair now, Bobby could feel the Trickster's own harden length push against his lower back.

His kid is a dentist?

"Not anymore. He was kicked out from fighting."

So the Trickster can read minds. Balls, he knows.

"Fighting?" Bobby asked.

The Trickster nodded with a smirk. "Just like his uncle, I have an elder brother that was kicked out from MIT because of fighting."

The Trickster has siblings. Bobby wonders if they too are Tricksters. If all this nonsense of not able to have kids because they are immortal, its interesting fact that the Trickster has any siblings at all. Then if that is the case, then how old is this Trickster?

"Yes Bobby I do have many siblings. I get adopted sometimes; I make a cute kid." The Trickster then connected their lips once again but this time he wasn't letting go. The Trickster pushed Bobby onto his back roughly as he touched Bobby's arms and chest as Bobby's legs was wrapped around his hips. Bobby moaned as he felt their clothed lengths brush against each other. Bobby liked the Trickster's taste on his lips; something like honey, chocolate and something else that he can't place.

Bobby could feel the Trickster's fingers grasp at his boxers slightly pulling them down as his cock spring free. Without warning, the Trickster took the whole thing into his warm perfect mouth. Bobby moaned, thrusting his hips deeper into the Trickster's mouth as the creature hummed and sucked harder as he fondled his balls. "Balls!" Bobby found himself gasping. The Trickster let go of his cock with a pop. Bobby eyed him with a look, "Why ain't you naked yet?"

The Trickster laughed and with a snap his boxers and shirt was gone leaving Bobby to see first hand of his naked body. 30 years ago Bobby didn't take the time to stare at Richard's gorgeous body as he was just a guy that he was fucking during the weekend. As they weren't going to be seeing each other again. After-all, Bobby thought he was 100% straight and after all these years Bobby have expected that he was little gay but he is more attracted to women more then men but somehow this creature made him want him above else half wondering what makes him special. The Trickster was still pale like he remembered, faint scars across the body here and there. A tattoo of some language he didn't know on his right upper arm. Bobby looked down at the Trickster's uncut cock that was as hard as his, leaking precum from its purple tip and Bobby suddenly felt excited more then scared. The Trickster was looking at him with the look that Bobby doesn't know what it could mean; feeling impatient Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Well are you going to fuck me or not?" Bobby snapped at him.

The Trickster grinned again capturing his lips into a kiss. Bobby felt the Trickster's hand going down from his hips, down to his length giving it some attention before going to his hole. The Trickster brush his lube fingers to his entrance, Bobby figured the Trickster is using some of his mojo as he doesn't have any lube in his house. The Trickster started sucking on his neck and ear as Bobby felt the first finger enter him. He wasn't sure what it would feel like, but it wasn't bad. He relaxed himself, as he felt the Trickster enter a second finger and curved his fingers making Bobby thrust his hips into his hand as the Trickster touched his prostrate as he moaned.

"Yes," Bobby grasped.

"I dreamed of fucking you many times Bobby and you fucking me after." The Trickster whispered into his ear, thrusting his two fingers harder into Bobby's tight hole. "Going to fuck you hard Robert. Make you beg for my cock." Just as he said this the Trickster shove in a third finger which made Bobby arc his back as his thrust into the Trickster's hand.

"Go on do it then." Bobby moaned, not wanting to break but damn what the Trickster is doing him... The Trickster grinned and pushed in deeper with his three fingers, touching his prostrate every other thrust. "Gods damn it, Richard fuck me already!"

It as then the Trickster took out his fingers as Bobby whined at the lost but stopped as the Trickster's thick cock was at his entrance and without warning he thrust in. The Trickster didn't allow him to get use of the feeling as he started thrusting in deep into the tight ass. Bobby pushed his leg further apart, as the Trickster took hold of his legs and pushed them down onto the bed giving him more room and getting in deeper. Skin slapping on skin was sounded through out the house along with gasping and moaning that followed by curse words.

Bobby could feel his climax coming as his balls tighten and the warm feeling in his gut was growing. He took his cock into his hand which the Trickster quickly slapped it away, grabbing his wrist tightly locking his arms above his head now. "You are going to cum untouched Robert." the Trickster said gravelly in which he thrust as hard as he could without breaking the human's pelvis.

"Balls! Fuck!" Bobby cried out as hot cum shot out from his cock onto his stomach and the Trickster's chest. Within moments later the Trickster made a moaning noise as Bobby felt the Trickster's cum shoot into his ass. The Trickster muttered his name under his breath, as the Trickster collapse on top of him still inside of him, as he cuddled into Bobby's neck.

"That was awesome." The Trickster said to him with a smile slightly kissing on him on the check fondly. Bobby had to agree. "We will continue this later, you on top of course after you get some sleep, you haven't been sleeping well Bobby."

It was then the Trickster place two fingers to his temple and Bobby slowly black out into a deep sleep.

**-0-**

_One Day Later_

**-0-**

It only took Bobby one hour drive to go to the place called, Cafe Brule (4) in Vermillion that the Trickster left him the address of where their so called son was at waiting for him. The Trickster commented that he will be there to meet him if Bobby decides to or not. It took Bobby the rest of the day after he got up from that sleep that the Trickster put him in and night to get the nerve to head over there after the Trickster left. He has a case in Kansas that he thinks it might be a Rugaru as it given Bobby a reason to leave his house to met up with his son. Or that what Bobby is telling himself that. Bobby would need some help to take down the Rugaru as Bobby could name more then one hand of hunters that are killed by a Rugaru and the Trickster did say their son has hunted before so its not like the kid would be a liability of him joining the hunt. Bobby still wondered if the Trickster was pulling his leg about the Tooth Fairy thing but he wouldn't dismiss the idea that Tooth Fairies are real; as fairies are in fact real but never really in the list of things to hunt that most Hunters deal with.

Making sure his flamethrower is safely kept from preying eyes and his truck locked. He cautionary went into the cafe, his stomach now in knots; would the kid like him? Bobby did the math in his head, the kid would be almost thirty years old by now; a full grown man. Bobby refused to think of what the kid might look like while he was growing up but found himself thinking of it. Would he look more like the Trickster or himself when he was a baby? Or do trickster demigod children look too alien to be called human and over time just gained the ability to look human through their ability of shape-shift? What does he look like now? Or would the kid be a mixture between two of them, his stature with the Trickster's eye color or vice versa?

As well Bobby didn't want to think about all the years he missed in the kid's life to begin with and he slightly wonders of the what-ifs, such as what if he didn't cut ties with Richard 30 years ago after their hook up weekend? Would things be different? Maybe not because Richard was the Trickster all this time (Bobby wonders who was the guy that they ended up killing those years ago or was it decoy created by the Trickster?) Bobby guessed that it doesn't matter, the Trickster was right of his reasons of not telling him when he found out he was pregnant or that he had a kid all this time. The guilty feeling Bobby has in gut wouldn't disappear if he was told to years ago or not as thinking of his wife who wanted kids but he refused, as it was the last thing he ever said to her before they were attacked by that demon and him killing her. Maybe this is his chance to be a father, other then being the father to Dean and Sam. If this kid was really his that is.

Bobby made sure the cotton swabs that he brought with him was safely in his pocket when he got an At-Home Paternity Test at a drug store, wondering when he should ask the guy he will soon meet would agree to open is mouth for him to collect his saliva and let Bobby copy some form of identification so he could send it to a lab to see if he is a father. (6)

Lunch was a few hours from now as not many people in the cafe however Bobby knew that in a few hours it will get busy. Bobby scanned the place, noting all the exits and such just in case this turns out to be ambush or he got unlucky and run into some demons. Lately demons has been more common of as late then they used to. His eyes caught a young man that was sitting alone in a corner on a booth in the far back of the cafe. The young man was very skinny, with brown hair that slightly cover his eyes, a five o'clock shadow and his eyes Bobby stop to look at them and saw that they were a mixture between his own eye color and that the Trickster's. The young man wore a worn jacket and button up plaid shirt beneath it. He didn't look up when Bobby approached as he kept his eyes on the newspaper in front of him, having a look of pure happiness as he was reading the comics. Bobby really doesn't understand how he could have spawn a happy kid, but figured that if this man was his kid then he must have gotten his happy go lucky spirit from his...mother or other father? Bobby really doesn't know how he would label the Trickster.

Getting close Bobby noticed an empty plate that looked like it once had either pancakes or french toast and besides the plate was almost empty cup of sweet tea. By the looks of it; that kid been there for a while now, as there was two other empty glasses at the side. Bobby wonders how long the man waited for him; maybe he should have called or came sooner?

As he stood near the table it was then that the man looked up and broke into a large smile that made Bobby slightly uneasy. Without saying a word, the man got up from his booth and latched himself onto Bobby into a bear hug. Awkwardly Bobby return the hug, happy that at least the kid was happy to see him and not feeding into his neck or angry that he was late.

"I'm so happy you decided on coming to meet me, Daddy!" The man said letting go of him. "My name is Garth Fitzgerald IV and this is Mr. Fizzles." (5) Bobby then noticed that in Garth's one hand was a creepy sock puppet.

It was then that they shook hands (left handed as the sock puppet was on Garth's right hand), which Bobby wondered if he has to teach this boy of normal human manners that you don't hug first then shake hands specially left handed as most people are right handed and what is up with the sock puppet? The boy was raised by a Trickster so it wouldn't surprise Bobby if he had to teach or remind the demigod about acting like a human along with the boy being a bit crazy. Bobby did in fact brought a gun that was in his belt just in case. He had lived long enough in the Hunting Lifestyle to know better when meeting someone new that knew about the Supernatural that you bring back up plans if it turns sour. And Bobby cringe at the thought of him doing what he drilled his students and his other boys never to do; meeting a supernatural creature by their terms. Bobby hopes he doesn't need his pistol, specially if the kid was really his. He doesn't want to put his son in his list of death that he has under his belt that he caused.

Bobby really doesn't know how the kid got a name like that to begin with and wondered who and where the other three Garths are. He hopes its a fake name and half wondered what the Trickster was thinking of naming their kid when he was born. "Bobby Singer and don't call me Daddy." Bobby replied back putting his hands into his pockets. The kid wasn't fazed at all with how awkward Bobby felt or how rough he spoken to him as the two of them sat across from each other on the booth. A waiter came and ask if Bobby wanted anything to eat in which Bobby nodded and muttered about getting a glass of sweet tea and full Garth's up as he looks like he needs it. Bobby guessed that Garth inherent the Trickster need for sweets, guessing by how much he drank the overly sweeten tea and the fact that waiter asked him he wanted more maple syrup in which Garth happily told him yes. Bobby hasn't eaten breakfast so he figured he should have some form of a brunch and ordered some biscuits with white gravy for himself. The kid was full of energy, Bobby noted, and lucky for him the boy kept his month shut waiting for Bobby to talk to him, as he sipped his sweet tea in the edge of seat just staring at him. Bobby rolled his eyes as the waiter left after filling their drinks.

This kid staring at him is becoming creepy.

"So, Garth" Bobby tested the name on his lips. He guess he can deal with the name, the kid does look like a Garth. "I got a case in Kansas in which I believe its a Rugaru. Care to join?" Bobby asked passing him his notes about the Rugaru that he gathered before coming here.

Garth's eyes brighten at the thought of going on a trip with his old man. He went off talking about how he read about Rugarus before but never met one along with what his mother told him about them (Bobby thought it was weird that a man is called a mother but doesn't comment about it) of how its theorized that Rugarus are a hybrid creature between a werewolf and Wendigo. (7) At this Bobby perked up, after half listening to Garth's useless babbling for the pass quarter of an hour. Bobby never really thought about such things (how is that possible to begin with?) and started asking questions in which Garth was happy to answer back, saying that Mother is old enough to know such things so its not like he would be lying. And what is the point to do that anyway?

Bobby tries not to think of how a werewolf and a Wendigo would be able to have sex with each other. It was a disturbing image however a part of Bobby wonders how that could possible.

After a few hours of talking and planning their hunt; Bobby was happy that the Trickster wasn't lying that this wasn't Garth's first hunt. The boy knew the basics however Bobby came to realized that Garth doesn't know the 'human' ways of dealing with the supernatural. Bobby as well learned that Garth has met some hunters that he new including, Rufus Turner which Bobby hasn't spoke to his former friend in years not since the hunt that killed his girlfriend. Rufus blamed Bobby about her death. Bobby sighed, it was a miracle that Garth hasn't been found out about him being half human in the Hunter Community, and Bobby hopes to keep it that way.

Bobby slowly realized as the two of them was fixing up from leaving the cafe he hopes that Garth is his son, and it scared him. The boy was happy go lucky type of guy, easily to like, and very knowledgeable in things that Bobby is happy that he doesn't have to explain it simpler when talking to him. However Garth was easily distracted, going back and forth between being serious and then being goofy. Such as this moment when they were talking about what would the Rugaru next move would be when Garth started babbling about the Land of Oz, Bobby guessed because their hunt is in Kansas.

"The Land of Oz is part of the fairy realm." Garth told him after Bobby said as they plan to travel through Kansas. "You need a special key to get there through any door. Or if you are unlucky enough to get suck into Oz by natural disasters, like tornadoes, the eye of a hurricane or whirlpools."

Bobby just stared at Garth; not knowing if his maybe son was trying to be funny or not. "And how does this significant to the case?" Bobby asked.

Garth leaned over to him with a smirk that reminded Bobby of the Trickster. "Tornado season could start as early as March if the weather is right." It was almost the end of the month of February. Bobby rolled his eyes knowing that the chances of that ever happening was low but put a mental note of just in case, no getting near any tornadoes, hurricanes or fall into whirlpools. He doesn't need to be stuck in Lala Land or whatever. Back in South Dakota they have tornadoes but not as much as Kansas and Oklahoma.

As they were finishing up their plans and ended to his truck outside after they paid for their meals, Garth was skipping to his truck. Bobby shook his head and wondered if it was part of Garth's personalty or the fact he was raised by a Trickster from his behavior along with talking quietly to his sock puppet that is now tucked in his shirt, its eyes looking at him creepily or when Garth was not faze at all with the horror in the world and look at the bright things in life. Bobby didn't say anything and shrugged it off. Just another thing to put in his list while keeping Garth at his side, it was just his luck that he spawned a crazy one.

Like Dean and Sam; Garth over all is a good kid. Bobby wonders what the future holds between them.

* * *

**(End of Chapter)**

**Words:**  16,327

 **(1)** Walt and Roy: They are the two hunters that Dean knew that killed the Winchester brothers in 5x16 Dark Side of the Moon. In my understanding of watching that scene the two hunters might as well be brothers as Roy to me seemed to be the younger brother because Walt was the one that shot Sam first and later Dean while Roy didn't want to hurt Dean because they are either friends or Dean was a good hunter and Roy only agreed to kill Sam because Sam was the one that freed Lucifer. SPN wiki and episode have no last name for the two hunters so I made one up by combining the two actors' own last names together to make the name Griendson. The two actors are, Nels Lennarson and Kerry van der Griend.

 **(2)** Eric: the name means From the Old Norse name  _Eiríkr_ , derived from the elements  _ei_  "ever" and  _ríkr_  "ruler". I named this Go-To Hunter (who looks after Wisconsin, Michigan, Illinois, Indiana, Ohio and Kentucky) after Eric Kripke who the Series Creator and Executive Consultant of Supernatural. He was the Showrunner for Seasons 1-5. He stayed on an Executive Producer role for Season 6 and has been Executive Consultant since Season 7. He has written 16 Supernatural episodes (the list in SPN wiki) and Director of two episodes: 2x20 "What Is and What Should Never Be" and 4x22 "Lucifer Rising".

 **(3)** The name Jennifer is from a Cornish form of the Welsh name  _Gwenhwyfar_  (Guinevere). The name Stephanie, which is the female form of the male name Stephen which is Greek name  _Στεφανος (Stephanos)_  meaning "crown". The name Melissa means "bee" in Greek. This was the name of a nymph that cared for young Zeus in Greek mythology.

In 2x15 Tall Tales, Jen (Jennifer) is the girl in the bar the told Sam about the Urban Legend, saying that a girl name Heather had a mother that knew the girl that killed herself in Crawford Hall. From there I just made up the story taking the facts from the episode.

 **(4) Cafe Brule:**  is a real place in Vermillion, South Dakota. Its 1 hour and a few minutes drive from Sioux Falls, South Dakota where Supernatural Wiki says that Bobby Singer lives. I have never been there as far as I know and its listed as Number One in popularity cafe restaurant in South Dakota that is near Sioux Falls as I wanted Bobby not drive hours to meet Garth for the first time. I do not know if they do serve sweet tea but in canon Garth said he loves anything sweet so as a tea lover as well I put that he was drinking it and he likes French Toast with lots of syrup. As I am not sure if Jim Beaver (Bobby Singer) likes biscuits and gravy either.

 **(5) Garth:**  From a surname meaning "garden" in Old Norse, originally denoting one who lived near or worked in a garden. The word "Fizzles" means: End or fail in a weak or disappointing way

 **(6)**  In some places you can easily get over the counter kit called At-Home Paternity Test (Peace of Mind kit) at some drug stores or easily order one online. However it can cost about £252/$406.70/€298.47/¥39462.31 to send it to a lab and us the results of the paternity test legal in Court.

 **(7)**  Are Rugarus a hybrid between a werewolf and Wendigo? I wouldn't know but in canon Eve the All Mother did in fact created hybrids (the Jefferson Starships) and I wouldn't be surprised if she tried that before and created a Rugaru. A Wendigo is a creature that was once human that was transformed into an immortal evil spirit when it took up the practice of cannibalism and to kill it is to burn it with fire. In Lore a Rugaru is a werewolf-like creature from the French-speaking communities of southern Louisiana ("garou" means "a man who transforms into an animal"). I just noticed how a Rugaru is like a hybrid between them and figured to put my two cents in with this story.

 **Author's Notes:** Sorry for the wait of this chapter. Chapter 3 won't be posted for a while because of Season 9 (want to keep this as close to canon as possible) however there will be one-shots posted later on. If anyone have any request of what they wish to see in this Bobriel AU world feel free to comment in your Review or message me. Don't have a Beta Reader so I will look over this later fixing mistakes when its not late with a clear mind.

Thanks for Reading please leave a comment. :)

**-FireChildSlytherin5**


	3. Three for a Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters meet the Trickster again. What will Bobby do?

**Not Beta Read. Author's Note:** Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I somehow lost the chapter that I written up a close to a year or so ago when I was visiting family in Alaska in the States. I was taking a small break at the time because of stress between a few deaths in the family along with loosing our jobs/home later that following year (living with my parents at the moment as I post this chapter) and afterwards when i got back from my trip I found I was pregnant (it wasn't easy pregnancy either) and had a daughter a few days before Christmas in 2014. Wow time flies by fast. I hope this rewritten chapter turned out better and that everyone's is doing well in life.

 **Note:** partly this chapter is word by word from the transcripts of the episode, 3x11 Mystery Spot.

* * *

**A Hunter's Lullaby**

**-0-**

**Summary:** Bobriel. Bobby/Gabriel Implied Mpreg. Bobby first meet the Trickster back in 1977 but didn't know it until he accompanied Sam  & Dean years later. Now met again, he founds out he fathered a demigod from that night. Few years later the Trickster was killed by the Devil & Bobby later killed by Dick the Leviathan. Now Garth is now picking up the pieces where his father left off with the Winchesters & the Hunters Community. And later was given his mother's job to protect the prophet and doing this all at the same time to try meld back the pieces of a broken family.

**-0-**

**Chapter 3:** Three for a Funeral

**-0-**

_(One year later)_

_February_ _2008_

**-0-**

Bobby knew something was up when Garth suddenly showed up at his place without calling him in advance. Garth was very good on calling him before he come to the house; either showing up an hour or few weeks later. Bobby didn't say anything against it but happy that his son came to visit even when he almost shot him in the ass as he found Garth in his kitchen in an adult onesie of a stupid cat in middle of the night. Garth said it was his Soft Kitty onesie **(1)** based on a tv show he been watching lately called the Big Bang Theory. Bobby peaked at the show once or twice shaking his head wondering why its getting popular when he caught Garth watching it later that morning. Other than the science parts of it, he doesn't understand it. He went back to his books and research. Only later did Garth came into his study (dress in his usual tier luckily) and started helping him after watching few episodes of his favorite shows. Of course a few times Bobby banned Garth from the phones because one would ring and Garth would get so excited on answering it and tried to chit-chat to calm himself down while a hunter wants quick info about something in a middle of a fight as they run from whatever they were hunting.

After few days Garth started doing well of helping that Bobby allowed him to start of picking up the phones; after he promised Bobby that he would do better. Bobby kept a watch on him but so far he been doing good pretending to be his assistant to those that are not hunters. Sometimes law in enforcement would call Bobby with the number he gives out to his hunters to make sure whatever the hunters are pretending to be that they are the real deal as so many murderers and such wear uniforms to make people think they are there to help but aren't. That is why all Go-To Hunters like himself have books on every written hunter alias names and what names are used for what. With so many alias names its sometimes hard to keep track who's who after a while; which can be painstaking if the said hunters don't update him of where they are at. He can guess which book to look up the Alias Names of Records from the general area of where the call came from and such. Bobby made countless books cataloging everything and listed everyone's alias names (that's why it helps to know where his hunters are at); dead or alive as it not the first time one of hunters came back from the dead as one of the things that they hunted and used their alias. Some of his books are even older then him and then some. Some hunters have a few alias names; one name for everything which he prefers. Dean and Sam on the other had has 366 alias names each (which includes leap-year day at February 29th); the two boys has a whole book to themselves. Their father was no different, as he was very paranoid bastard, but unlike his sons he had difference names for each state plus different names for each branch of law reinforcement to military to everyday names. Bobby figured the main reason why the Winchester brothers have the same number as how many days of the year, so Dean can have a free pie everyday which some places would give a free meal to anyone's birthday. Some places ask for ID as many states that have laws against the homeless have problems with the homeless lying about their birthdays to get a free meal. Luckily for Bobby, Dean and Sam don't skip the name or use them at random. Each name is specifically to each date of the year which helps him greatly when he looks into his books.

Garth did call himself once; Bobby was standing outside the room when he witnessed the event as he watch Garth laugh at himself after he figured out he was talking to himself on two different phones ear to ear. Bobby shook his head and went back to his bookcase that he was rearranging at the time; he wondered how a book about the Many Uses of Nightshade got mix up with the books about the Myths of Mesopotamia **(2)**. At least he has help this time as picking up the phones and documenting everything; trying to do everything at once can be taxing to his old bones. Bobby was able to do the other stuff that he been neglecting for years. Putting notes, books and other papers that are years old as he puts them into tubs carefully marking them. Piling up boxes into a piles that he's going to take to his new storage unit that he owns. Ever since Garth came into his life he finally put down his foot about the stuff at his place and got himself a storage unit. He never knew he had so much stuff. He was pleased that he is almost done; his house now looks clean and not cluttered.

It was a few days later when Bobby left Garth by himself and went into the kitchen to get something to drink is when that he felt someone was behind him. He turned and saw the Trickster standing there with his usual smile. The man was carrying something in his arms; a young man with short brown hair. It dawned to Bobby just then that it was Dean and Bobby felt his heart leap into his throat. Was Dean dead? What did the Trickster do to him? What did the Trickster do this time?

"He ain't dead Bobby. I put him to sleep." the Trickster said gently putting Dean on the couch when he walked away from the old hunter into the living-room from the kitchen. Bobby watched as the Trickster pulled out a pillow from no where (Bobby doesn't remember having any couch pillows) and setting it under Dean's head and then taking Dean's hands crossing them on his chest like a Egyptian mummy. It made Bobby more unnerved as he watched because Dean looked so peaceful; he looked dead.

Bobby tried to get himself to calm down as he went to check on Dean after the Trickster stepped back. Dean was in a deep sleep that he never saw Dean in before as the idjit always on edge even in his sleep just in case he was attacked. Dean had no cuts or bruises on him. Nor any blood on his clothes. "Where's Sam?" Bobby asked when he was satisfied that Dean was okay.

The Trickster shrugged. "Learning his lesson." He said, going back into the kitchen like he owned the place and going through his stuff in the fridge. The Trickster was muttering to himself that Bobby didn't understand as it wasn't the first time that the Trickster showed up randomly and not telling him something. Bobby followed him as he felt another headache coming in and he rubbed his tired eyes; he needs a drink. "Sammy's fine, Bobby. He's just in a time-loop with Doppelganger Dean." the Trickster continued.

Bobby had a bad feeling about this; and he's never wrong. "What do you mean, Doppelganger? What shit hole did you put Sam in this time?" Bobby remembered just a few days ago getting an update call from Dean and Sam about their hunt all the way to Broward County, Florida. Something about a missing professor at a Mystery Spot. So what does this got to do with the Trickster? Was the reason why the professor vanished was because of him? He wouldn't be surprised if that was true.

The Trickster shrugged, as he closed the fridge with his hips as he held a jar that had a mixture of goat and chicken blood with pieces of pig guts in his hands and walked past the old hunter. What the hell is the Trickster doing with his monster food goo that he used for his hunts? Bobby knew that the Trickster is not in his sharing mood at the moment and he hopes that he would get answers before Sam gets himself killed or worse. Bobby went after the Trickster and found Garth bringing out two pairs of pajamas in his hands talking to the comatose hunter of which one he would want to wear. The Trickster said something to Garth who nodded and picked up the one that was dark grey with a picture of the Impala in the front (the other one was deep purple as Bobby swears it says something about "Purple Nurples" on the front where Dean's chest would be). Bobby was happy that Garth didn't pick the girly one because he knew that even in dreamland, Dean wouldn't want to wear it.

"What are you doing?" Bobby snapped at Garth whom started taking off Dean's shirts as the young hunter always dress in layers. Garth's eyes widen like he was caught red handed of doing something scandalize. The Trickster made a face that Bobby never seen before and watched in amazement that with a snap of his fingers; Dean was suddenly dressed in his new impala pajamas and his previous clothes was nicely folded on the coffee table. Garth, not shocked in awe of the magick that happened in front of him, pulled out Mr. Fizzles, his phone and flopped himself next to Dean on the couch and took a selfie. Bobby took a deep breath shaking his head at his foolish child, "Garth, take Dean to his room. Make sure you don't drop him."

"Oh sure, Bobby." Garth said, as he carefully picked up Dean in bridle style as they went up the stairs. Bobby waited until he heard Garth and Dean in the bedrooms, he hoped far way enough that they wouldn't hear them from down stairs. Bobby did wince as he heard a curse and crash; he hoped it wasn't Dean being dropped. If anything broke, he knew that the Trickster would later fix it so he wasn't worried about lamps or tables. Bobby has a suspicion that Garth himself as some form of powers like his 'mother' but he never seen him do any of it besides magick rituals and spells during hunts. Bobby turned to the Trickster. He wanted his boys out of the room because he knew that there might be a fight between him and the Trickster. He does't want Garth to witness his parents fight, unlike the times when his own parents have done in the past. Bobby needed answers, and he hoped he will not back down as an angry Trickster (who he believes is a God or maybe an avatar of one) would not be wise.

"Where is Sam?" Bobby demanded. "And give back my bloody guts."

The Trickster grin. "No." as the two stared at each other in the eyes not backing down. But the Trickster knew how to win. Without breaking eye contact he slowly unscrewed the jar and stuck his finger into the mixture and licked it; making sure that Bobby was watching. Bobby broke eye connect to gag as he didn't believe that the Trickster would do that, as he only seen the man eat mostly candy; never blood or raw meat. The Trickster laugh, putting his head on the hunter's shoulder as he did so made sure that  the lid is back on. No one wanted to pick up the mess if he dropped it all over the floor. "Kiss me, Bobby." the Trickster said. Bobby can smell the nasty old blood mixture from his breath.

"Oh hell no, you idjit. Not after you just licked that shit. Go brush your damn teeth." The Trickster laughed, as he started to walk off and sat on the couch. Bobby wondered what the Trickster is going to use his Monster Food Goo for as he doesn't see the jar anymore, as if the Trickster just poof it out of existence. Bobby groan in annoyance as he just made that and to remake a new batch will not be easy. Killing a chicken fresh along with a goat and draining them with blood takes forever, at least he doesn't have to do that with a pig as he can go to a local butcher for the rest of it. His freezer out back is already full of goat and chicken. If the Trickster is going to use the Monster Food Goo as an ice cream topping later though that's a done deal of breaking up with him and banning him from the house because that's just nasty. "What lesson is Sam learning?" Bobby demanded. Bobby knew that asking the Trickster the lessons of his victims usually gets him to open up more.

The Trickster stopped smiling. He had this look of defeat and sadness across his face. "He needs to learn to stop trying to save his brother."

What? Whatever Bobby was thinking it wasn't that. What the Trickster said doesn't make any sense. Does the Trickster know that Dean sold his soul last year? Bobby never told him; nor does Garth know as far as he knows (Garth as habit of knowing things without being told) along with the other hunters. A hunter selling his soul to a demon is bad and being labeled as an acquaintance of one that did that is very unacceptable in his position as Go-To Hunter. So what if Sam is helping Dean try to get out of the demon deal, it won't hurt anyone. Sure Bobby is still angry at Dean of selling his soul, who wouldn't be? It was to get Sam back. Doesn't that count to something? **(3)** "What are you talking about? Isn't saving family a good thing?" Bobby asked.

The Trickster rolled his eyes. "Not when doing so will cost the whole world to go into chaos and the end of the world."

That still doesn't make any sense. The Trickster is turning into a Drama Queen. "That doesn't make any damn sense. What are you talking about?"

The Trickster stood up; something about him suddenly felt unearthly which reminded Bobby that he wasn't dealing with a normal supernatural creature. "Those boys of yours will do anything, anything for each other not to die. They need to learn how to live without the other. They will do anything even make a deal with a demon as a year ago when Dean sold his soul for Sam when he was stabbed. Dean will do anything to save Sammy. And Sam as well to him and in some ways he is worse then his brother of what he could do. " Bobby shook his head, Dean or Sam will never do that, whatever the Trickster is talking about. Sure Dean was an idjit of selling soul and ONLY getting a year not the normal ten years. Which doesn't make any sense for a Crossroad Demon to change its MO like that. Something is going on that's for sure. "Sure, its nice to protect family." The Trickster went on, having this faraway look in his eyes. Bobby wondered if the Trickster is thinking about his so called unnamed siblings that he only heard once or twice since re-knowing the Trickster. "But what are the costs, Bobby?! Fuck everything and anyone else just so long they have each other? Including other family members no less? Their allies and friends? They physically can not live without each other. It has to stop now. And it will not only cost them but the rest of us. And Sam needs to learn that."

"They will never do that whatever you think they are going to do in the future." Bobby told him. The Trickster wasn't convinced, he knows what will happen in the future; or more like the most likely of futures as humans are one of the few creatures right now that have free will which causes the future not be set in stone. Its both a curse and blessing to see the futures that might be.

"Sam, if he's pushed far enough will kill you for Dean." The Trickster told Bobby.

"Bullshit."

"If those boys have a choice, it will always be each other. No one else. Not their father. You or any other person in the family tree not even an innocent. The thought of others never cross their minds, not until their choices are chosen and done with. They are just like their father, crazy about revenge as well. They will do anything to feed that hunger. They will sacrifice you all and fuck the whole world with it and start the Apocalypse."

"The Apocalypse? Are you going into overboard with this crap?"

The Trickster sighed, as he started pacing the floor, half listening to Bobby at this point. "The Christian one. They been waiting and plotting for few millenniums to start it. Stupid i know, the Christian Apocalypse is ways off from now not until the Abrahamic faiths becomes a huge minority in the world of man but they are impatient. Besides, their God left so they been leaderless for eons." Bobby knows that the Trickster is trying to move the conversions away from Sam and Dean now.

"Who's they?" Bobby demanded.

The Trickster shook his head. "No one that you should worry about. Not if Sam figured out his lesson. If he does then none of us have to worry about it." The look on the Trickster's face Bobby knew was doubt and fear? What scares the Trickster so much that involves his two boys? Whatever it is, Bobby too suddenly rethinking what the Trickster is hinting at. But it doesn't make any sense. He needs to research he decided.

"Do you want to make a bet?" The Trickster suddenly asked as he stopped his pacing.

Bobby snorted. Sure he will bite. "What bet you talking about?"

"I bet you in end of the week, Sam will go crazy about killing me for revenge that he will do anything to get to me...even kill you."

Bobby knew the bet wasn't going to be anything to do with the tv shows they watch together or about Garth who they have bet before when he killed his first werewolf or figure out how to fix his car within a time limit. No, the bet has to be this. Bobby knew that Sam is very much like John, who went crazy for revenge of his wife, enough that without he didn't know how to live. And in many respects Sam is the worse between the two brothers of going extreme measures, blinded for revenge or get to the end goal. Whatever it takes. Bobby hopes that he is right that Sam will not try to kill him.

"Sam will not kill me. Or do whatever you are applying that he will do in the future!"

"We will see." the Trickster said as he snapped his fingers and was gone. Bobby, stood alone in the living room, now wasn't so sure if Sam would kill him or not. Sam is known to be blinded of all things besides his goal, which is a good thing to have during a hunt but not so much of what those boys keep getting themselves into. Bobby sighed as he went back to his books and started to research about what the Trickster hinted. Of what little he knew about Revelations from the Bible (as he never was one to go to Church less read the updated version of the Bible) the Christian Apocalypse isn't good.

Balls.

**-0-**

The Trickster watch as he ate his breakfast in the cafe watching the Winchesters, shaking his head at Sam who has proven yet again that maybe the brains in the team is really Dean because it been how many of Tuesdays now? Why hasn't Sam figured out that he can't save his brother, doesn't matter how much he tries? Trying to save his brother's life from death is pointless, why can't he let nature and fate let it be? If Sam just accepts it, he would be able stop all this nonsense of repeated Tuesdays and he would be able give Sam a lecture and maybe give him a lollipop if he doesn't open his big mouth and piss him off. The Trickster wondered what Bobby sees in these two boys. So what if Bobby help raise the boys when John wasn't around half the time but there is a point in which you can't baby your kids anymore and let them be. For better or for worse, he is a father himself that can tell you that from experience.

If Sam really wanted to, he would be able to put all of his energy into finding who was behind the Never Ending Tuesdays than saving Dean all this time. Why hasn't Sam did that? Maybe doing that for a few repeated Tuesdays would help Sam figure out his lesson. Would it help if he got his Doppelganger Dean do a different approach of talking to his brother? Have him understand that Sam is worried, stressed and get him reassure his baby brother that everything will be okay? Meh, would give it a try, it wouldn't hurt.

Sam and Doppelganger Dean sat across from either side of the booth. Sam had this despairing expression on his face as Dean look at him stunned of what Sam just told him after he ordered his food to their waitress. Like seriously? Why can't they get normal hunts?

Dean shook his head, "I still think you're nuts, but ... whatever this is, we'll figure it out."

Sam smiled not really wanting to get his hopes up. After seeing his brother die so many times, he didn't want to go through it again. "Thanks." he said.

Dean nodded, thinking. "So, uh ... If you're stuck in 'Groundhog Day', why? What's behind it?"

Sam shrugged, all of his energy was saving his brother. He didn't even try to figure out what monster was doing this to them. He sat thinking back of the research they done before the Never Ending Tuesdays started. "Well, first I thought it was the Mystery Spot. Now I'm not so sure."

"What do we do?" Dean asked.

"Well, we keep you breathing. Try to make it to tomorrow. I mean, that's the only thing I can think of."

"Shouldn't be too hard." come on how hard can it be to keep someone alive?

Sam almost laughed, but couldn't because of the stressed. "Yeah, right. Dean, I've watched you die a few times now and I can't ever seem to stop it."

"Well, nothing's set in stone. You say I order the same thing every day, right?"

"Yeah. Pig in a poke, side of bacon." Sam told him, looking at their middle age waitress named Doris who is at the kitchen window talking to the cook.

Dean smiled, turned to Doris with flirty smile.

"'Scuse me, sweetheart?" Dean called out to her. Doris turns to see what Dean wants.

"Can I get sausage instead of bacon?"

Doris smiled back at him nod. "Sure thing, hon."

Dean turned back to Sam. "See? Different day already. You see, if you and I decide that I am not gonna die – I'm not gonna die." It was then the Doris showed up with Dean's food as Sam didn't feel like ordering food as he can't eat when stressed.

"Thank you." Dean said as he stabs a sausage link with his fork and bites in. Sam grins shaking his head at his brother. Suddenly Dean started to choke.

Sam held his breath. No, not again! "Dean. Dean?!"

Sam found himself back to his hotel bed as he opened his eyes to "Heat of the Moment" by Asia.

The Trickster, invisible to Sam, shook his head, as he ate his candy as he sat on a chair in their little kitchen, watching the day unfold a short time later. Seriously Sammy you thought not leaving the hotel room would be safer? The Trickster watch as Sam got more and more frustrated and more stressed as Doppelganger Dean fell in the shower and broke his neck. The next repeat Tuesday they gotten take-out instead of going to the diner and he got Doppelganger Dean die from rare case of food poising as he ate his taco. Then he got Doppelganger Dean plug in a electric razor to shave but got electrocuted instead. In the next repeated Tuesday the Trickster waited and watched until they got into the neon-green and black spiral hallway at the Mystery Spot as Sam was breaking down the walls with an axe. Doppelganger Dean sat next to the owner who was duct-tapped to the chair watching Sam with a goofy grin.

Dean turns to the owner to reassure him so he doesn't freak out that they were going to hurt him. Seeing that Sam is going a bit crazy with that axe. "Everybody's fine, nobody's gonna get hurt, okay?" he turn to look at Sam. "Sammy?" he called out to get him to agree. Sam stopped and turn to see what his brother wants this time.

Dean look between the owner and Sam. "Maybe you drop the axe and let this guy go, what do you say?" Sam shook his head.

"Something's gotta be going on here. I intend to find out what!" Sam snapped as he went back to swinging the axe into the wall.

Dean looked around the place as this wasn't the first wall that Sam tore up. "Place is tore up pretty good, dude. Time to give it a rest."

Why can't his brother just sit there and let him do this? He needs to find this monster and maybe looking in the walls they will find a magick pouch or SOMETHING. He turned to his brother. "NO! I'm gonna take it down to studs." And went back hacking the walls.

Okay, Dean had enough. His brother is getting too crazy with that axe and just hacking the walls is not doing anything productive. Dean stood up and walked towards his brother. "Sammy, that's enough. Give me the axe." Sam yank the axe away from his brother's hands who tried to take it from him.

"Leave it, Dean." Sam told him.

"Give it."

"No. You give it." Dean grabbed the axe.

"Let it go."

Sam won't let go. "No." he said.

Dean started to yank the axe from his brother's hands harder. "Let it go, come on!" They started to go back and forth between the two strengths of yanking the axe back and forth.

Sam doesn't have time for this. He needs to find whatever he's looking for. "Dean, leave it, please—" It was then that axe nicked into Dean's neck just the right place where his jugular vein was at. Blood was pouring everywhere on him, the floor, on Dean himself and the owner's face. Both brothers look at each other in shock. "Dean?" no this can't be happening again.Dean fell onto the floor with the thud as the owner started freaking out and yelling through the duct tape taped to his mouth.  


Sam woke up again to the sound of "Heat of the moment! Heat of the moment!" And the days repeated over and over again after that. After the 10th time after the axe incident, Sam was able to remember events like clockwork. The Trickster laughed in which the two brothers mimic each other in sentences. The Trickster sighed, he is running out of ways to kill his Doppelganger Dean. He hasn't had this type of challenge in a long time. After a while killing Doppelganger Dean it wasn't any fun anymore and Sam isn't any closer on figuring out his lesson or who was behind it all.

The Trickster gotten closer this time (in the beginning he was a different background character in the game watching only in the cafe and follow Sam invisible off and on). This time he was pretending to be the normal human eating his pancakes at the counter, just across the two brothers at their booth. The Trickster was was bored; it been weeks so far outside the pocket world that he put Sam in. If it was any other human, Sam would have been judged and killed off long time ago. At least this time Sam has got his laptop and stuff trying to figure it out who was behind the time-loop. Normally the Trickster would make something appear to spice up the time-loop but this game is different. Doing so will give him away as a Trickster. Everything has to be the same. And its in his nature to never quit on a game. The Trickster suddenly figured out to change it up a bit without giving himself away that much in the next repeated Tuesday; he will change his normal maple syrup to Strawberry along with getting Doppelganger Dean to say something about the Professor being a dick and got what he deserved in his just desserts. The Trickster sigh in relief that Sam did notice the syrup change as he was freaking out wondering why the sudden change. Dean didn't see the weirdness of it all saying its a free country that a guy can change his mind if he wants. The Trickster knew that in the next time-loop is going to finally be interesting. Sam is still freaking out as the Trickster knew that he figured out that it was a Trickster behind it all, which he is pleased. The Trickster walked out like normal like nothing happened like it was any other Tuesday. A few hours later the Doppelganger Dean was killed in some stupid way. The day was repeated and Sam was repaired. The Trickster knew that Sam brought a stake to kill him as he saw that Sam has his bag instead of his laptop. The Trickster was annoyed that it had to taken this long for him to purposely make a mistake to get Sam figure out it was a Trickster that was behind it all. The Trickster smiled, Sam has taken the bait. He was pleased.

The trickster sat at the counter eating his pancakes with maple syrup just like many time before. Sam and Dean sat in their booth like always as Dean was eating his food that he mostly orders. Sam couldn't stop staring the Trickster waiting for him to make the mistake again or do something out of character. Nothing was out of place like last time. Sam is half wondered if he imagined it, but he won't let the doubt get to him as he held on that small hope that he didn't. He needs to save Dean.

Doppelganger Dean with his mouth full of food looked back to his brother. "So you think you're caught in some kind of what, again?"

"Eat your breakfast." Sam snapped at his brother keeping his eyes at the Trickster that is disguised as a normal human man. No, that is the monster that done this. Killing Dean over and over again. He will pay.

Like clockwork the man got up and left. Sam followed as he grabbed his bag that had the stake in it that was on the booth besides him. Dean looked confused as he quickly put the money that he owned on the table. "What's in the bag?" he asked as he followed Sam out of the door.

The man was walking down the street, Sam speed walk towards the man, grabbed him and slammed the shorter man against the fence putting the tip of a wooden stake to his throat. The man yelped, "Hey!"

Sam glared at the monster with a grin, "I know who you are. Or should I say, what."

The man was freaking out. "Oh my god, please don't kill me!"

Doppelganger Dean was behind Sam, looking at the guy. He doesn't look like a monster, maybe Sam got the wrong guy? "Uh, Sam?" Doppelganger Dean asked unsure what Sam was doing.

Sam ignored his brother. "It took me a hell of a long time but I got it." The Trickster inwardly had to agree with Sam.

The man looked at Sam confused. "What?"

Sam knew that this was the man he been looking for. "It's your MO that gave you away. Going after pompous jerks, giving them their just desserts—your kind loves that, don't they?"

"Yeah, sure, okay." the man glanced nervously at the stake. He can feel it pressing against his jugular vain. "Just put the stake down!"

Doppelganger Dean looked nervously at his brother. He feels that Sam is about to kill an innocent man in brood daylight. "Sam, maybe you should—"

"No!" Sam snarled. "There's only one creature powerful enough to do what you're doing. Making reality out of nothing, sticking people in time loops—in fact you'd pretty much have to be a god. You'd have to be a Trickster."

"Mister, my name is Ed Coleman, my wife's name is Amelia, I got two kids, for crying out loud I sell ad space—"

Sam slabbed the man against the fence again. "Don't lie to me! I know what you are! We've killed one of your kind before!"

The Trickster smiled, as he morphed back to himself. Sam and Doppelganger Dean stared. "Actually, bucko, you didn't." the Trickster said, grinning at the look of disbelief on Sam's face.

Sam could't believe it. Dean killed the Trickster. They saw his body! How did this happen? "Why are you doing this?" Sam demanded him.

The Trickster had to laugh at this. After all this, Sam hasn't figure it out yet? He's been too soft on Sam, this means he have to do Plan B. "You're joking, right? You chuckleheads tried to kill me last time. Why wouldn't I do this?"

Doppelganger Dean nodded. "And Hasselback, what about him?" he asked. After all the Professor was part of their hunt.

The Trickster rolled his eyes. He made Doppelganger Dean too much like the real Dean it isn't funny. "That putz? He said he didn't believe in wormholes, so I dropped him in one." The Trickster laughed at his own joke. "Then you guys showed up. I made you the second you hit town."

Sam couldn't believe it. Why is the Trickster playing them? What is the joke on all this? Monsters like him anger him the most besides demons. Why is killing fun to them? "So this is fun for you? Killing Dean over and over again?"

The Trickster thought about it sarcastically. "One, yes. It is fun." he lied, it hasn't been fun in _weeks_. "And two? This is so not about killing Dean. This joke is on you, Sam. Watching your brother die, every day? Forever?"

Sam grind his teeth in anger. "You son of a bitch."

"How long will it take you to realize? You can't save your brother. No matter what." There he basically told him his lesson. Sam should feel special. Now will Sam accept it?

Sam shook his head. He doesn't believe him, go figure. "Oh yeah? I kill you, this all ends now." Does Sam really think that he follow them 24-7 just to try to kill them since the last time they met? Their futures will do that for him. The Trickster already knew that he is failing his attempt to change the future. Sam pushed the stack further into his neck.

The Trickster felt a slight pain. "Oh-oh, hey, whoa! Okay. Look. I was just playing around. You can't take a joke, fine. You're out of it. Tomorrow, you'll wake up and it'll be Wednesday. I swear." Sam has chosen Plan C, sorry Bobby. It looks like that bet is on.

Sam laughed. "You're lying." Supernatural creates like him always lies.

The Trickster knew that Sam wouldn't believe him. "If I am, you know where to find me. Having pancakes at the diner."

Sam so want it to be true. He looked at Doppelganger Dean, who all this time just stood there silently, then back at the Trickster. He can't take his chances if the Trickster back stabs them. "No. Easier to just kill you." Sam said.

The Trickster smirked. Sam just proven yet again to never trust a Winchester. "Sorry, kiddo. Can't have that."

He snapped his fingers.

The Trickster only partly lied. Yes he got Sam out of that time loop but still partly out of the real world that now is Wednesday as form of a copy print sort of speck. The humans in the real world would get a déjà vu feeling when they encounter Sam in the up coming months when the game will finally end. Soon Bobby's bet will come into play. He hopes it wouldn't end the way he knows it might be. The Trickster watched in his inter eye of Sam and Doppelganger Dean escaping their hotel room and later Dean getting shot by Cal, who was a real person in real life who was down on his luck and accidentally shot Dean. Having your finger on the trigger on a gun while shaking in fear does that. Sam thought that the Trickster lied, but no Sam didn't wake up this time. Sam later gave Doppelganger Dean a hunter's funeral (having his Doppelganger Dean poof out of existence would have given everything away) and was driven to find the Trickster for revenge for the next six months.

**-0-**

Bobby for the past months been trying to get Sam over to his place. To get him to learn his lesson and stop this madness that the Trickster started. He's beginning to see what the Trickster was talking about. Bobby feared that the Trickster was right in the bet and why the lesson was needed. Dean has not woken up at all in all these months that worried him. Laying in a coma that long isn't good for the human body even whatever the Trickster put him in hasn't caused Dean any harm to his body that he can tell. He knew Garth feeds Dean once in a great while but doesn't know how as he witness Garth make Dean's favorite foods like pie and cheeseburgers and brings them to Dean's room upstairs. Bobby still trying to figure out how his son is able to feed such foods to a comatose person, as the only thing that he can think of was magick.

Bobby recalls Sam who he knows might be driving. He wonders the reason why Sam ignores his messages was the reason that talking on a cellphone during driving is dangerous but he knew better. If that was true then Sam would have called or text him later when he isn't driving. Sam doesn't want help and fears that Bobby will talk him out of revenge on killing the Trickster who Bobby fears will capture him and torture him just to get Dean back. But if Sam just listens to him, calls him back and maybe come back to the house Bobby can show Sam that Dean never died and safe. And everything will right again. Bobby knew that he along with Sam is in a fake time-loop world as the date of Dean's one year has long past and his body is still here. The hellhounds hasn't come to collect his soul.

As always his call went to voicemail. "It's Sam. Leave me a message." Beep.

"Sam? It's Bobby. Heard about that demon thing you took care of in Death Valley. Nice job. Been about three months we talked, though. Be nice to hear your voice. Give a call. I'm here." most of calls are like this and its started to sound like a transcript.

Bobby waited for Sam to recall him. No one knows where Sam is and most people who thought they saw Sam is now saying that they might be seeing things. So looking for Sam was pointless. Bobby recalled again the following weeks.

"Sam? Bobby again. Look, I'm worried about you."

"Just tell me you're not sitting alone somewhere obsessing over this damn Trickster. Call me, Sam. We can find it together. No one man should take something like this on alone. You hear me? By the way, that vampire nest in Austin, hell of a job."

Bobby had enough weeks later. He ordered the Trickster to end this and he agreed. Bobby hopes this next call would get Sam to show up. "Sam? It's Bobby. I found him."

**-0-**

Bobby knew that the Trickster was crazy but never this damn crazy. The Trickster talked him into doing this little acting crap that he is about to do. The Trickster told him after a certain point that he will be copied much like how he did with Dean but unlike Dean he will not to be sleep. He instead will be teleported far away but close enough to watch the show that will unfold.

Bobby was kneeling on the floor turning pages of a book, surrounded by a chalked diagram in the dead center of a room with three candles and three bowls of substances of a fake ritual. He hopes Sam doesn't notice that everything is fake as one bowl is just a bowl of water with food coloring and another that he randomly grabbed from his house that he had lying around. He glance at the book in his hands that was written in Tamil **(4)** which he knew that Sam couldn't read, that he is using has a ritual book which is a joke because it was a book of poems. Bobby gotten a text a while ago that Sam was almost there at the random warehouse that was in a middle of nowhere. Just as Bobby finished creating the fake ritual to make it look real, Sam entered the room. Bobby stood up as he heard Sam's footsteps behind him and looked at Sam. Sam looked awful with no life in his eyes. What happened to Sam in past six months?

"It's good to see you, boy." Bobby told him as he went and hugged Sam who said nothing nor hugged him back. Bobby pulled back with all smiles.

Sam looked around the place. "What are we doing here, Bobby?" he asked.

"Well, it's the last place we're sure the Trickster worked his magic." which was somewhat of a lie. The Trickster did whatever he does when he's not visiting just to get Sam's attention at this warehouse the day before.

"So?"

"So you want this thing? I found a summoning ritual to bring the Trickster here." which Bobby wasn't sure if there was any ritual to that, which he makes a mental note to look for one just in case.. The look on the Trickster face would be priceless.

Sam nodded. At this point he is up to do anything. "What do we need?"

"Blood." Bobby said flatly.

Sam snorted. Of course blood. Most everything involves with blood. "How much blood?"

Bobby suddenly looked uneasy. "Ritual says near a gallon. And it's gotta be fresh, too." which rules out blood banks from the hospital.

Sam nodded in thoughtless. "Meaning we have to bleed a person dry."

Bobby suddenly wasn't sure what the nod meant or why Sam suddenly believes the blood has to be a person as he didn't say human blood. Some rituals call for any type of blood; some people think human blood is more powerful. "And it's gotta be tonight. Or not for another fifty years." Bobby picked to say 50 years as he figured it would get Sam to decide against this whole thing and just go home and have a hot dinner.

"Then let's go get some." Sam started to leave out the door. Bobby didn't move as Bobby suddenly felt himself teleported into the next room which had a wall missing. It felt weird and looking at his double was even weirder. The Trickster stood next to him, and Bobby wondered if the two of them are somehow invisible because he swears that Sam could easily see them both from standing at the doorway. Bobby was still shock seeing Sam so willing to kill a person for some stupid ritual that may not work even if it was real.

"You break my heart, kid." Doppelganger Bobby said. Bobby inwardly was more freaked out, it was weird seeing double him talk.

Sam was taken back. "What?"

"I'm not gonna let you murder an innocent man." Bobby knew he doesn't sound that sappy. Seriously would he say that?

Sam didn't understand because he thought Bobby was okay with the plan. If this was some form of an attempt to stop him from his mission, Bobby has something coming to him of tricking him. "Then why'd you bring me here?" Sam snapped.

Doppelganger Bobby started being angry. "Why? Because it was the only way you'd see me! Because I'm trying to knock some sense into you! Because I thought you'd back down from killing a man!"

"Well, you thought wrong. Leave the stuff, I'll do it myself." Sam didn't like being yelled at, as his father always did. He won't let Bobby talk him out of doing this. He will get the Trickster with any cost. He knew this was too good to be true when he got Bobby's text in the first place.

"I told you, I'm not gonna let you kill a man." Doppelganger Bobby repeated.

"It's none of your damn business what I do!" Sam yelled back.

"You want your brother back so bad?" Doppelganger Bobby suddenly knelled down on the floor pulling out a knife out from his bag that Bobby brought that Sam didn't notice before until just then. "Fine."

Sam eyed the knife with a questionable look. What is Bobby going to do with that knife? "What are you talking about?" Sam asked with a questionable look.

Doppelganger Bobby shrugged. "Better me than a civilian." Bobby's eyes widen as he figured out what's going to happen as he watched frozen. Balls.

Doppelganger Bobby held out the the knife to Sam who is still standing there trying to figure out if Bobby was crazy or was joking. He had wondered if he stepped closer, Bobby would stab him instead.

Sam shook his head. "You're crazy, Bobby. I'm not killing you." Bobby in ways was more of a father then John was.

Doppelganger Bobby snorted. "Oh, now I'm the crazy one. Look, Sam, I'm old, I'm coming near the end of my trail. But you can keep fighting. Saving folk. But you need your brother. Let me get him back to you." Does Sam think he's suicidal? Bobby thought.

Sam shook his head. Bobby shouldn't make him choose between him and Dean. "Bobby—"

"You and Dean, you boys are the closest thing I have to family. I wanna do this." As Doppelganger Bobby handed the knife to Sam who took it in his hands with a look of determination on his face.

"Okay." he said. Bobby so wanted to run out and yell to stop this. Like this is crazy! What the hell? But he was unable to do. His feet was frozen to the ground as he was forced to watch the scene in front of him. Bobby glanced beside him where the Trickster still stood watching along with him with a smirk on his face as if he was enjoying himself.

Doppelganger Bobby nodded. "Good." as he turned around and got to his knees waiting for Sam to stab him and later drip him dry on the fake ritual. "Just make it quick."

Sam waited as if he was thinking.

"Do it, son." Doppelganger Bobby urged him.

"Yeah, okay, Bobby." something shifted on Sam's eyes that Bobby never really saw before. Oh my God, he's really going to kill his double self. Sam pulled the stake out of his shirt that was hiding in his shirt. Bobby then knew that Sam thinks his double self is the Trickster. Good try but seriously why would the Trickster pretend to be him, anyway? Putting himself in the line to be killed isn't the best idea ever. "But you wanna know why?" Sam whisper to Doppelganger Bobby's ear as he suddenly grabbed Bobby around by the throat from behind and shoved the stake through his back making sure to get to the heart as the tip went through out from Doppelganger Bobby's chest. "Because you're not Bobby."

Sam twisted the stake for good measure. Blood spurts out of the wound. Bobby eyes was widen just like his Doppelganger as the double fell onto the floor with a thud as Sam let go of the now corpse. Sam was smiling like he won the lottery as he stared at the corpse waiting.

Nothing happened.

"Bobby? Bobby! Bobby!" Sam said, slightly freaking out what to do. He just killed Bobby. What is he going to do?! Please let this be a trick! Bobby turned to look at the Trickster who kept on smiling, trying not to laugh. Bobby thought it was mean to wait a for few seconds making Sam think he really did kill him for real. Bobby himself was hurt, one of his boys had tried to kill him. Sure he thought he was the Trickster, but half the time it was the real him. Not fake him. Sam would have really killed him for Dean. The Trickster was right from the start.

Doppelganger Bobby's corpse vanished. The stake falling over with a thump, then shoot over Sam's shoulder, who stepped back to make sure he would be hit by the flying stake, into the hands of the Trickster who was smiling right behind Sam. The Trickster wouldn't stop smiling as he won the game, it always felt good. Well this time, it wasn't much of a win. In reality, they both lost. Sam turn to face him, the confusion turned to anger. This man he been searching for for six month was standing right there, and the stake that the Trickster has in his hands is his only thing that can kill him. Sam mental was freaking out how to get that stake back to kill him.

"You're right. I was just screwing with you. Pretty good, though, Sam. Smart. Let me tell you, whoever said Dean was the dysfunctional one has never seen you with a sharp object in your hands. Holy Full Metal Jacket." The Trickster was acting like they were friends, which made Sam's stress, anger and all the other emotion coming down his walls he been having up in is mind and heart. Sam wanted everything to be over. He wanted Dean back.

"Bring him back." Sam begged him. He knows the Trickster has the power for his request. Bobby was still standing in the next room watching, feeling a little awkward over the whole thing. Bobby knew that the Trickster CAN bring Dean back as Dean was never dead to be begin with. But doing so with time-travel? He wasn't so sure.

The Trickster stared at Sam. "Who, Dean? Didn't my girl send you flowers? Dean's dead. He ain't coming back. His soul's downstairs doing the hellfire rumba as we speak." Bobby didn't like the reminder that Dean was going to hell. He half wondered as it been six months, its been pasted the year on Dean's deal. Why haven't they come and get Dean? He still hasn't figured out how the Trickster's time bubble or whatever he called it works. Or time just stood still for six months and it just feels that it been that long?

"Just take us back to that Tuesday—er, Wednesday—when it all started. Please. We won't come after you, I swear." The Trickster rolled his eyes. Didn't Sam learn anything? Besides, the Trickster tried to make offering to Sam who didn't take it. Why should he take his word now? Last time Sam tried to back stab him. Its the not first time a Winchester took back their word.

"You swear." The Trickster stated of what he heard.

"Yes." Sam was at his point that he would make a deal with the Trickster. Does Trickster take souls like demons do with deals? Anything to get Dean back.

The Trickster started to pace, swinging the stake around. "I don't know. Even if I could—"

Sam knows this Trickster is powerful enough. "You can." he said.

"True. But that don't mean I should." There are lots of things that he can do. The Trickster hopes he doesn't have to do them in the future. But after this game he knew that he will. He is not looking forward to it. "Sam, there's a lesson here that I've been trying to drill into that freakish Cro-Magnon skull of yours."

Sam was confused. "Lesson? What lesson?"

Is Sam serious? "This obsession to save Dean? The way you two keep sacrificing yourselves for each other? Nothing good comes out of it. Just blood and pain. Dean's your weakness. And the bad guys know it, too. It's gonna be the death of you, Sam. Sometimes you just gotta let people go." He dropped the stake on the floor. Its worthless anyway.

Sam can't let go of his brother. He's the only person he got now. Does this mean of getting Dean back is a no? "He's my brother." Sam said.

The Trickster nodded. He understands, he tried to save one of his brothers too as well long ago. "Yup. And like it or not, this is what life's gonna be like without him."

Sam wouldn't accept it. "Please. Just—please."

The Trickster rolled his eyes in frustration. "I swear, it's like talking to a brick wall. Okay, look. This all stopped being fun months ago. You're Travis Bickle in a skirt, pal. I'm over it." the Trickster started to leave.

"Meaning what?" Sam asked. Does the Trickster mean what he think it means?

The Trickster pointed his finger at Sam with a half smile. "Meaning that's for me to know and you to find out."

The Trickster snaps his fingers.

Bobby found himself backward in time of six months ago like nothing happened, with Garth doing the phones and Dean was not in his bed anymore upstairs being a comatose vegetable. The Trickster watched as Sam woke up the on Wednesday to "Back in Time" by Huey Lewis and the News. Dean was brushing his teeth. The two brothers hugged, left while Sam still thinking about what the Trickster told him and the six months without Dean and the never ending Tuesdays. The Trickster shook his head when Sam choose not to tell Dean what happened, which started the many mistakes that the boys will do in the up coming months that would start the Apocalypse. Half the things to come would have not happened if the two boys would talk to each other and bottle everything inside from each other. If that happens, the Trickster knew he may not survive the up coming war. Not even Bobby in the end. Further back in the future is too cloudy to know for sure what might happen.

The Trickster sigh in defeat. At least he tried.

**(End of Chapter)**

* * *

**Words:** 10,261

 **(1) Softy Kitty Onesie:** Idk why but i view Garth of having a onesie just for fun and during this SPN episode 3x11 Mystery Spot in 2008 the actor DJ Qualls was a guest star in Big Bang Theory tv show during the first Season called episode 1x10 "The Loobenfeld Decay" in which DJ Qualls played a character called Toby Loobenfeld in which he was hired by Leonard and Shelton to pretend to be a homeless drug addict cousin of theirs because Leonard lied to Penny.

I own this onesie as well as it was a gift from my husband during Christmas of 2 years ago.

 **(2) Mesopotamia:** The Mesopotamian civilization is believed to be the first civilization that ever emerged since the evolution of humans. The timeline of ancient Mesopotamia is believed to be around 3,300 BC - 750 BC. The Mesopotamians rose in the regions of modern day Iraq - then known as Babylonia, Sumer and Assyria highlands.

 **(3)** Dean sold his soul during the episode 2x21 All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1/2 which the timeline is around May 2007 where chapter 3 starts in February 2008, three months before his one year is up in 3x16 No Rest for the Wicked which ends the season with Dean in Hell with meat hooks through his shoulders and side screaming for Sam. Which we later found out in the Seasons three/four months later when Dean was saved by Castiel which starts season 4.

 **(4) Tamil:** a language spoken by about 78 million people and recognized as an official language of India, Sri Lanka and Singapore. Its an only classical language that has survived all the way though modern world. It is member of the Dravidian language family, which includes a number of languages native mostly to southern and eastern India. Researchers have found inscriptions in Tamil dating back to the third century BCE, and it has been continuous ever ever since. Unlike Sanskrit, another ancient Indian language that fell out of common usage around 600 BCE and became mostly a liturgical langage, Tamil has continued to develop and is now the 20th most commonly spoken language in the world.

 **Author's Notes:** Have you guys wonder why the Winchester never run into any hunters much? I know many of them were killed off in Season 5 but that was mostly in the States, there are hunters in the other counties. If you notice, I do bash Dean and Sam a wee bit only in the eyes of the Hunter World and those of the Supernatural (so basically everything that the Winchesters don't view as family). Its my way to explain why they never run into hunters, as the hunters themselves stay clear from them.

I did try to get this chapter long but it didn't work out and it been a while since the story was updated.

Thanks for Reading please leave a Review.

**-FireChildSlytherin5**


End file.
